Naruto Shippuden the Shogun
by M6l99 the second
Summary: Naruto Shippuden the Shogun of the Great Western Empire
1. Chapter 1

****Naruto Shippuden the Shogun of the ********Great ********Western Empire****

A regal looking young man no older than 19 years of age with long spiking blond hair wearing a burnt orange sleeveless over coat with black flame edging along the bottom of the coat. Under the coat he wore black samurai armour with light tone orange edging over a pair of gray pants and shirt.

Staring at the rock garden losing him self to peaceful moment he finger a green stone necklace he wore around his neck, 6 years it had been 6 eventful years ever since his banishment from Konoha after nearly killing himself 'to bring back the last Uchiha' Sauske instead of a "welcome back" or even a "thank you", his reward was scorn and banishment, The reason, releasing the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra and the attempted killing of the Uchiha even if said Uchiha had transformed in to monster with 2 giant hands like wings from that seal the snake-teme and willingly using the damn thing to kill him.

Now this didn't hurt him, he was glad to be away from the spiteful village, but what hurt him was that everyone he thought he could trust, everyone he thought was his friends and family, betrayed him.

Tsunade the old hag had scowled him for the wounds Sauske had received,I had to hold back despite being badly injured himself, with a hole the size of a fist in his chest she didn't even finished healing him stating the fox can repair the rest of the damages, and told him off on his stupidly.

His sensei, Hatake Kakashi the worthless teme who told him those who abandon their teammate are trash, had left him to rot.

His team-mates, Sakura the pink haired slut, had shunned him, Sauske that traitor rammed his lighting infused hand in to his chest, spoke volumes as did the entire rookie nine, team Gai and most of all, Iruka, his big brother, and Jairiya useless peeping tom, his so called _godfather_.

The only one who never betrayed him was Hinata, in-fact, she was at his side every moment up to the day he left confessed her love to him only before his banishment that hurt him deeply.

It still hurt's him to know he could now never return her feelings.

Shortly after he left Tsunade had told the whole village of Naruto's dark secret, in the hope of making his friends see him as a hero, had backed fired now they see him as a threat that needed to be locked away or killed.

All that drinking must rotted her brain.

So he was sure Hinata would hate him as well but he wasn't sure after hearing what happen after he left to the Western lands it seem he had alot pull with others and he didn't even know it or it was kept from him.

When news of his banishment reached Waves, Spring, Suna every country and ninja villages he went to on missions Instead of damming him they closed ranks behind him some even tried to find him and offered him a place with in there nations or village.

Unable to find him the counties and hidden villages broke all agreements with Konoha and the land of fire, Suna and Waves threaten to return any Konoha ninja found trespassing on there lands in a box and maybe with air holes or in Suna's case a match box with Garra's way in handling unwanted guests.

Fire Damiyo was less then pleased with Konoha when word of Naruto's banishment reach him fallowed by every treaty Fire had gain thanks to Naruto been torn up.

Fire Damiyo knew who his mother and father were and owned them for saving his life once he believed Konoha would take care of Naruto Fox or no Fox, it seems he had been far too trusting in Konoha and having failed to check up on Naruto.

Fire Damiyo may have been a bit foppish at times he was man of honor and felt the need to atone for his inaction and lost of face with the other Damiyo's.

After heading strait to the disgrace of ninja village with his body guards and army of samurai he ordered Konoha not to sent hunter nins after him while he tore them a new asshole and slashed there funding to make up for the lost trade.

Naruto soon realized how blind he was when he was out of the village for good, it was like the wool had been removed from his eyes, he could see clearly. Now, compared to popular belief, he wasn't the loud idiot he made himself out to be.

It was a mask he wore, as a self-defence to use against the villagers who hurt him over the years it even fooled him at times. Now he had no need for it, and so he was free.

He also found out his heritage before his banishment, how? A small scroll that some how mysteriously appeared in his apartment. He could remember how shocked he was to find out he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, "Konoha's Yellow flash" Namikaze Minato, and "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Uzumaki Kushina, and second host of the Nine tails who made the very seal that held the Nine Tailed Fox with there own blood and chakra.

Besides yellow and red make orange and he did like orange alot must run in the blood.

After learning this had strengthened his hatred towards Konoha, how much more had it kept from him, the old man Hokage's letter on how he beg for his forgiveness in failing, much of his regrets on his mistake of informing the village about him and his father last request to be seen as a hero, and how the village elders forayed him from giving him his heritage, they even wanted to make him a mindless weapon.

It wouldn't had happen if that mask ninja hadn't kidnapped his mother who held the fox and controlled Kyuubi to attack the village.

The scroll also contained the family fortune and the scrolls of his father, and mother, including the scrolls of the Uzumaki sealing arts, which now he is a master of.

But he wasn't alone on his travels, the very demon inside of him was his closest friend, at first Kyuubi was still the rage filled demon, which tired to get him to release the seal so it can wipe out Konoha.

After butting heads with Kyuubi, reminding the fox that the Uzumaki never used him as a weapon like the other tailed beast's Kyuubi learned to help him, Shockley Kyuubi was female instead of unsexed mass of chakra or male because of Kyuubi's voice in her fox form.

Kyuubi did started out a sexless mass of chakra but her last 2 hosts were female and there chakra happen to inter mix with the fox's own when kyuubi was held in side both.

She became the first of many allies, Kyuubi acted like a older sister to him after being freed she vowed to be at his side in stead of going after the mask man who was id as Uchiha Madara, teaching him many useful things not just in the ways of Ninja she learn when sealed in side the Sennin of six path's and she still can't do half the stuff the god of modern ninja did before he became the host for the 9 tailed beasts, but in the 3 life time she had been sealed also learned many other aspects of life which she imparted to him Along with Aerlla Raven and Maira So this came useful when he gained an ambition, an ambition which would make him the most powerful ruler in the land.

To the west of the known elemental countries, things were done much different in many aspects.

Firstly, since the hidden wars hadn't gotten near these lands, the population was higher because there were no great wars to diminish human life in fact there were several near humans population had moved to the west to get away from the wars or been driven from the homes and hated for being different the most numbest group were the Yoki humans with certain anatomical attributes that are considered normal, such as animal ears and tails, even wings that aloud some to fly in the air.

The West's out looks on Demons was very open compared to the East's Kyuubi was somewhat ashamed to admitted that she wasn't the most powerful Beast or Demon that walk the lands.

There were Demons that lived here in the West would make even Kyuubi think twice in picking a fight with thankfully most of them were passive and didn't attack with out a good reason to still Kyuubi was feared and respected by the Demons in the west.

Also, the first hidden war saw the end of the samurai era, but only in the east. To the west, both ninja and samurai worked together to create a strong, military force for which all the western countries used.

Thought there were people who easily turn the tide of battle alone, much like his father had done in the 3rd hidden war.

But lastly the biggest difference was in-fact a flaw of the western part of the continent unlike the east, after the last 3 hidden war's there was strong central governments that held power, such as the Damiyo's, the west was nearly a lawless and chaotic place.

Local warlords and bandit kings rose up and took power away from the Daimyo's, leaving them powerless, and used their new found power to terrorize and control the countries.

Some Warlords even sought to expand their power and declared war on other Warlords, fighting over land and resources while the wars were less frequent, it didn't mean they were less fierce. Many battles resulted in both sides losing many solders, samurai, and ninja that resulted in the death of one or both Warlords participating in the fight. However, a sad fact there would always be another Warlord who would rise up and take the place of his predecessor and start it all over agein.

When he arrived in the West, He ran afoul with the local bandits,getting a arrow though the chest would take time to heal thought he would be dead before Kyuubicould mend his wound but a group of patrolling Roth Clan ninja's saved his life, and when they were healing him they saw spiral seal on him stomach and knew what he was.

The Roth leaders studied his seal and asked what was his clan name came as a shock it was Uzumaki in the past both clans had came across each other in the past and then ask what was host to he got ready to fight his out Kyuubi was getting ready to aid her host but was dumb founded when Roth didn't bat a eyelash at that.

They were accepting in the fact of him being Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi and did not fear him because of it but the children the younger ones wanted become Jinchuuriki to get those kitty whiskers.

Naruto face faulted at hearing that and shot that idea down saying he was born with them this made many children pout.

After retelling his story the clan leader welcomed him as a part of there of the clan not for power he held but to show what felt it like to have a family, wile surprising to many of the Roth clan and the joy to pair twins Naruto had befriended when he was healing.

He was brought up to speed on what's going on in the west, and he didn't like what he heard.

There were a few Ninja and Samurai clans who were neutral and powerful enough to warn away the more powerful Warlords away from there lands, being to much trouble for little gain but were too small to challenge the Warlords army's, the Hojo clan attempted to fight the Warlords in open battle but were wiped out.

The Roth Clan fell in to this grouping and were the largest clan in the local area, and protected the villages in return for supplies in the past they were trying to form a hidden village like in the east see how peaceful the east was at times with other ninja clan's even few Samurai clans were interested.

But after the Hojo's fall made many other neutral clans's became hesitant in joining forces or shared their fate.

The Roth clan and many others now were being harassed by minor Warlords day and night to become there allies or attack by damned bandits who tried to enslave to out right massacring the whole clan and take all the loot and women from the village they protected, more then once the Roth clan leader Aerlla who easily rank Sennin her self had to rescued one of her clan from bandits who were having there way with the usably a female Roth clan ninja, and was nick named bandit slayer.

When he arrived it was getting worst there had been talk's of a all out war between the Major Warlords that would make last 3 hidden war's in the east look like 3 year old school yard fight Naruto was at a lost he wanted to help.

Kyuubi remarked that she would be a lot more useful other then a power source, but with out a host she would lose her self to her rage Naruto gave that a thought and bounced the idea to Aerlla she did know a way using a blood clone and soul transferred but she wasn't sure that it would work she only study those jutsus so that idea was shelved, besides Naruto would died if Kyuubi was removed.

Oddly both clans seem to have one half of Sennin of six path's fuinjutsu and both fuinjutsu styles were based of there part of Sennin of six path's fuinjutsu, Uzumaki used the swirl as the primary for there seals, Roth used character's as there primery for there seals, both used the wed like array Sennin of six path's made, Uzumaki array's had raw power and need a large area to be placed Roth array's lacked power but had control and needed lest space, when he and Roth leader tested both East and West types of Exploding Notes while mocking each other on who had the better Exploding Notes east or west what happen both tags arrays seemly combined before exploding with the force of 100 tags, they both nearly gotten killed from the shock wave and bit burnt, but were in awe at combined power.

After going though every scroll on fuinjutsu find out how the impossible became possible and found the very jutsu to free the fox, its seemed the great Sennin of six path's was working on a way to bind the 9 chakra beasts in to living shells for them to live out there life span as living beings of flesh and blood but the great sage was nearing the end of his life before he can use it.

Naruto still doesn't think fate rules over life he had a feeling that old target eyes had planned this from beyond the grave to make this happen.

A lot of work went in to the releasing of Kyuubi from the seal with all of Kyuudi's power intact and keeping him self alive thanks to his mother's blood in his veins

His Uzumaki blood and blood of a Fox Yoki was used to birthed a shell to house Kyuudi chakra.

After being freed Kyuubi was no longer the semi-mindless beast and felt sadden for her hand in his parent's death and apologies to him.

She became the first of many allies, Kyuubi acted like a older sister to him after being freed she vowed to be at his side in stead of going after the mask man who was id as Uchiha Madara, teaching him many useful things not just in the ways of Ninja she learn when sealed in side the Sennin of six path's and she still can't do half the stuff the god of modern ninja did before he became the host for the 9 tailed beasts, but in the 3 life time she had been sealed also learned many other aspects of life which she imparted to him Along with Aerlla Raven and Maira So this came useful when he gained an ambition, an ambition which would make him the most powerful ruler in the land.

After learning about the west's problems Naruto saw the lawlessness of the land, and together with Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto vowed to unite the land, to bring peace to the Roth clan and the war-torn land in the west. He became first know throughout the land when he took on and killed one of the most dangerous Warlords, The proclaimed and much feared "Demon King", Oda Nobunaga.

Nobunaga had been for pushing The Roth Clan to allied with him for years after he became a major power in the region, only reason he hadn't over ran there territory yet, seeing as he respected Aerlla and clans skills he hadn't forced this in the past knowing he would lose a lot troops in wearing her and Roth clan down.

But with talk of all out war between the Major Warlords in was only a matter of time before Nobunaga would take care of any problems at his rear before going after the major Warlords.

Naruto had the battle scars to prove that Nobunaga rightfully eared the title of "Demon King" Nobunage fought like a demon he even welded the fable sword The blade of the Demon king and wasn't even being control by the blades aura like many other's that held it, Kyuubi even remarked that Nobunaga's chakra was as dark and evil as Uchiha Madara's.

But thankfully Naruto had train hard for this and managed to gain a weapon that can match The blade of the Demon king, The legendary Dragon Sword but it was still close.

Naruto chuckled Nobunaga's chakra was dark and evil but he knew this land needed to be united under one leader. In his last breath Nobunaga with a smile on his face proclaimed Naruto as the one to succeed and surpass him in his ambition unite the land as Shogun of the West.

"Well Nobunaga you were right about me hope your having a good time with Zabuza in hell" muttered Naruto knowing those 2 he'll bet that there running place if the demons in Hell didn't match up with there standards on what Demons should be.

"Kit the Damiyo's have arrived and are waiting for your arrival" spoke a red hair woman.

"Thanks Kyuubi let's not keep them waiting" Naruto said and walked with Kyuubi to the meeting room.

-Konoha Hokage tower

Tsunade sighed the Kami's must have cursed Konoha after Naruto's banishment, Sauske escaped to Oto every country were Naruto had missions broke off all trade and treaties they made with Konoha, and any ninja's from Konoha were treated as hostile invades. And because of the stupidly of the elders Konoha instead of fighting just Oto now Iwa and Kumo sided with Oto and there allies Kura Taki and Suna were only allies in name and have abandon Konoha in there time of need.

Tsunade sat in her behind her desk with her fingers interlocked in-front of her face, with Shizune beside her. Standing in-front of her was the assembled team in which they would prove to be the salvation of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. Many of the selected group was of the former Rookie nine, and she picked each one for a different reason.

Kakashi Hatake was a skilled Jonin, with over a thousand jutsu and the legendary sharingan, he would be a formidable opponent to anyone they met. He was also Sensei of the now deceased Team 7, and knew the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, quite well. She secretly hoped that if they did encounter Naruto along the way, even though it was a slim chance, he would be able to convince him to return.

Kurenai Yuhi, the genjustu mistress, would prove a valuable support by confusing the enemy with her illusions. She was also a last column of support for Hinata, so she was also valued for that reason.

Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru were a deadly double-team, and being the rank of Jonin also showed his skills. When she told everyone of Naruto darkest secret, he was one of the first to turn against the blond. Now she wished she hadn't had done it, as if they even got Naruto back, he would receive a less-than-warm welcome.

Shino Aburame was also a very skilled Jonin, having being good a reconnaissance made him needed should they run into trouble seeing the others hated Naruto Shino fallowed the group.

Sakura Haruno, the best medic-nin ever to be produced, even in Tsunade's prime she couldn't achieve what her apprentice had done. So it was only natural that she takes this mission. Like Kiba, she despised Naruto, not for being a demon, but as danger that needed to be eliminated. Again Tsunade wondered if it was a good idea to tell them about Naruto's dark secret.

Finally, Hinata Hyuga was put on the team for a very special reason. While she was only a Chunnin, her diplomatic skills were second to none. So if the Shogun was to decide not to aid the Village, then Hinata would do her very best to persuade him to reconsider. She was the only one out of the Rookie nine to miss Naruto, and finding out his secret only strengthened her love for the blond. Love really is a special thing.

"The reason you are all here is because you all will be going to the Western Empire and try and persuade the Shogun of the West to aid us in this war". The assembled nin were surprised, they were going west. None of them had any knowledge of the lands, so this was a complete new adventure for them.

"Is the up coming war with Oto Iwa and Kumo that bad" asked Hinata.

"It is, we will lose this war, that is why you all have been entrusted with this mission because of your skills. You must do everything you can to make him join the war as our ally, or we will lose this war. The future of Konoha hangs in the balance, so you must not fail." Tsunade spoke with a very rare seriousness, which made all present understand the situation better. They were to try and get the Empire into the war, or Konoha would surly fall.

-The imperial city

The meeting was to deal with several financial problems in the southern area of the Empire, which was considered to be the poorest of areas. Naruto had tried his hardest to bring money to those areas, and it was only now beginning to work, if only a slight difference. Naruto signed; sometimes it was hard being the Shogun. Making important decisions which would affect the lives of millions in the Empire. But he knew it was all worth it, for if he didn't unite the country, then it still would be divided and war-torn.

"Agh what a long day" groaned Naruto dropping his whole body on to a couch.

"Running a empire wasn't going to be easy even after 6 years at lest you don't have to mountains of paper work to do" remarked Kyuubi, getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Good thing or I'll be grey and old by the time I finish one of old man Hokage daily work loads" said Naruto, as a maid placed some tea down for Kyuubi and himself.

"About Konoha….." Kyuubi said it was a touchy subject for both of she hated Konoha she despised Orochimaru a lot more.

"I don't know if the old man was still alive I would have but he isn't. I despised Orochimaru a lot but revenge being the only reason for going to war is not good enough" sighed Naruto.

"A wise leader must put the people welfare before his own desires" said Kyuubi.

"I know I know" muttered Naruto,

"What about Hinata it wouldn't be to hard for your elite ninja to kidnap her" Kyuubi thought out loud.

"No I will not force her away from her home and life besides she must hate me the 'Demon brat' besides your the one who shouldn't give tips on love seeing your own fanclub like that Imp and his group singing Imps that kept half the city awake as they sing his love for you off key I might add" Kyuubi face turned as red as her hair when he reminder her of that.

"But if she still loves you" asked Kyuubi she was classed as a fox Yoki by the ever moody and dull toned Dragon warlord and more then one Human Yoki Oni or just plain Demon kind tried to woo her even forced her to be there mate.

The wooing attempts like that Orge who laid a dead cow at her feet showing her he can provide for her, the singing Imps was still the talk of the city. Those who tried to make her there mate found out that why she was the fear Kyuubi who level mountains with a swish of her 9 tail before Naruto got his hands on them being a over protected little brother.

He sighed; still, in some way's Konoha was his old home, even though it really didn't act like one. And there was Hinata, she would surely die if Konoha fell. He admitted that he still held feeling for her, but how did she feel about him?.

Suddenly he remembered the late Sarutobi's speech about the will of fire, and in many ways he had to thank the old man for being the family he never had. In fact if he were still alive he would have gone and supported Konoha, because he was one of the few who treated him like a human, like Hinata. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a presence near him. Turning, he could see one of his servants waiting at the door.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but there is a lady waiting to see you in the guest lounge", he spoke. Naruto raised an eyebrow, who could it be?

"Did she say who her name was?", the servant looked deep in thought as he tried to remember her name, upon seeing so many guests all the time it was hard to remember all their names. Then it suddenly came to him.

"Ah yes now I remember. She said her name was Yukie Fujikaze"

"Well then I shall not keep her ladyship waiting" said Naruto feeling this week was going to be good.

-A week pasted

The size of the wall dwarfed Konoha own walls and have 10 times the number of poepleeasily as the team from Konoha stood in awe as they appeared in-front of the gates to the capital city of the western Empire in a week after they crossed the border to the west. Kakashi turned to the others.

"Okay, take off your headbands and take out your false identity cards and papers, we must not tell them we are from Konoha, or they could get the wrong idea". The other nodded, understanding the situation, and did as they were told. Kakashi even took of his face-mask, which came to a shock at the others. Finally they would see his face. He turned to them.

"What?" he asked wearing large fake bread that still hid his face. The others just shook it off, while put a simple headband on to cover his sharingan eye. After getting ready, they started to walk down to the main gate but saw a lot of military units using the main gate.

The civilian travelers were using smaller more defensible sub gates that can be quickly closed or blocked off in case of siege.

Upon arriving they were stopped by two guards on duty. The team's surprise, they were samurai, only the land of iron still used samurai as there main military force in the East and well trained at the stances they took. This easily showed them that in this part of the continent, being a samurai wasn't out of fashion, unlike the east.

"Halt! Please state your business here!" the guard who spoke was easily seen as a veteran due to his age. The other looked only to be in his late twenties. Kakashi took the lead.

"Hello, we are a group of tourists from the east". The Jonin replied, "We came to see the Empire sites, as they were told to be quite exquisite" at this both samurai laughed.

"Will I have to say we get alot of tourists in the Empire" he explained, "If I had to recommend a site it would be RyuuTemple a few miles from the imperial city".

"If you're lucky, you may get to see a real, live dragon" said the younger samurai. At this the Konoha nin looked shocked. "A real dragon?" The guards laughed again as they saw the looks on their faces.

"Yes, real dragons most of them live in the mountains but a few do live near the temple because of the natural hot springs, there harm less if you don't bother them but it's a good thing you tourists came here when you did you get to see the Shogun summon the 5 elemental dragons for the empires founding day celebrations. "

"Shogun has some mighty allies under his command" younger samurai, remarked. Sakura saw the perfect chance to ask some questions about the Shogun.

"Speaking of the Shogun, what is he like?" she asked, making herself sound like as excited as possible.

"I have to say he is by far the best ruler ever to come across the western continent, we are truly blessed by Kami", the guard started. "He loves his people dearly, and tries not to retort to force, only seeing it as a last resort. And his a truly a charismatic individual. In fact, many of the wars he fought was with words, and not swords".

"When he did fight he was a force of nature he became know after he fought and killed one of the most powerful Warlords in the west the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga, if he didn't Nobunaga would have been ruling the empire", The Samurai Said.

"I heard of Nobunaga he was merciless as he was powerful" spoke Shino"I'm guessing the Shogun was more powerful".

"Either way, he won them all I use to fallow the banner of Takeda Shingen he is one of the more honourable Warlords every one though there was going to be a battle but the Shogun came under a white flag and talk with him and lord Shingen swore his loyalty to the young man. But he is not the type of person you want to cross if you anger him, many less then honorable Warlords found out, which would be a feat all on it's own, because if you do then his vengeance is swift. Luckily that rarely happens. Also, he is only nineteen years old, and he manages to rule the Empire with great wisdom. Mind you, I think his companion has something to do with that". Kiba raised a brow.

"Companion?" asked Kiba, Hinata was hoping the companion had blond hair blues eyes and whisker mark on his cheeks.

"A red haired beauty she was always at his side be it in battle or not and I know for a fact isn't Human but a Demon I saw her transform from a beast to human at will" said younger Samurai, Hinata's hope fell.

Hearing this Konoha nin stiffen up. Did the Shogun command Demons or is the Shogun was a puppet of a Demon.

The older Samurai saw the tourist's uneasiness the west had a lot contact with Demon's and other kinds of sprits not all of them were evil and having a lot of priest's and priestess to purified the ones that did even the Warlord didn't bother demons along with the well know ones but those that did met there end from a curse or claws of one its better to have a powerful Demon neutral to you then having one as a enemy.

"No one knows if she be a Demon or Oni But the look in her eye tell any one that she has been around for long time, the Shogun seems to trust her alot, being one of his personal advisors. And help the Shogun with problems; so far she hasn't steed him wrong yet".

"Will we be able to see him?" Hinata spoke, trying not to stutter.

"Well he does hold public speeches once a month, talking about the current events that are usually important. In-fact the speech that was on some days ago was the speech of the anniversary of the Empire's unification. I have to stress he is a very good public speaker, able to capture the crowds attention with just his words. But if want to try and see him on a one-to-one, I think that won't happen". Kakashi frowned slightly, it would be difficult to get an audience with the Shogun.

"Do you know were we can get a map of the city, so we know were we are going". At this the younger guard reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded map, which he gave to Kakashi. He thanked him for the item.

"You need it the city is a maze after being lay siege and rebuilt after many year by one invading Warlord after another the Shogun's first act's was too rebuild city bottom up Tearing down the older building's and restoring the cities landmarks making it safer, the people well fair came first before the Palace was built for a good 2 years Shogun lived in side a massive tent in the middle of were the foundation for the palace would be laid he won the people over by making sure every family got a roof over there heads in gratitude the people began working on the palace making it bigger then it was suppose be. but there still a lot of the city still has closed off sections were rebuilding hasn't been started yet so many criminals hide out in the ruins so if you see warning signs turn the other way fast if you value you life".

This made some of the group nerviest.

"Now before I can let you in, can we see some ID?" asked the elder Samurai The team pulled out there fake ID cards and showed them to the Guards.

A column of troops marched out from the main gate along side their gate.

"Securities tight going to have a war or something" Kiba commented, before being silenced by a glare from Kurenai.

The old man sighed "Yes it has to be" he said, gathering their attention, "With that war that's going on in the east, that it could spill into the west the fear of that happening Shogun recalled the 4 Warlords from there home provinces in case it dose and placing all combat ready clans and troops in the eastern region high alert. The Shogun really doesn't want to get involved in this war for some reason. Maybe it's because he wants to protect his people from a war that is not ours to fight". Suddenly for the team, it felt that getting the Shogun to join forces with Konoha had just gotten harder.

"My brother got ship out last week to the forts because of this" said the younger Samuari "Easterns now start a war after we just finished all because some ninja village cast out one of there own who netted them so many treaties".

Every one besides Hinata flinched at hearing that.

"A really bad move if you ask me I heard all those treaties were torn up after hearing what happen and that village is going to get over run easily after casting out that one ninja, they need some one like the Shogun to pull them out of the fire" remarked the older samuari.

"Yes very foolish" said Hinata as the others became worried on the whole outcome of this mission.

A shadow moved with a life of its own away from the group it had fallowed them for over a week having after passing the broader.

Finally, the gates opened, and they were let into the city. But with all this happening, not one of them noticed that not far from their current position from the shadow emerged a robbed, hooded figure.

"The Shogun must be informed about this" thought the figure and submerged back in to the shadows.

Naruto smiled at Yukie as he poured her another drink of red wine. After the mission to Spring country, the two had remained good friends. Yukie went as far as to cut all ties with Konoha when Naruto got banished, causing a huge blow for the Village. When Naruto became Shogun, Yukie was the first to find out his identity, and visited him regularly when she had some free time of being the Damiyo. She was one of the few people outside the Empire he could fully trust with his feelings, and had his complete trust.

"You know I still cannot believe you want to star in Jairiya's Icha Icha movie", at this Yukie laughed.

"Well I thought it would be an Interesting experience", Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his wine Icha Icha was very popular in the West as it been in the East.

"You don't know how much of an experience you are going to get Yukie-Chan", she blushed at the comment made by the blond. Naruto's smile only got bigger as he saw the look on her face. A knock on the door unexpectedly interrupted the two. Naruto turned his head to the door.

"Enter" he shouted, and with silent creak the door opened, revealing a dark robed figure with a hood. Naruto smiled but noted figure wasn't here to see him and say hi but to report as a Ninja of the empire his face suddenly turned serious

"Naruto there a problem" spoke a ninja.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"A group of ninja have entered the city in secret they appeared to be from Konoha I trailed them from boarder to this very city". Spoke the robe person now identified as a woman" they removed there headbands and used forged documents and ids to enter, from what I over heard they wanted to seek the Shogun help for there war".

Naruto's eyes widen then narrowed "Bring them here; I want to ask them personally what the hell they are doing here in my lands. And have Kyuubi greet them in her fox form I believed she is in her office".

"I'll get her" spoke the robed female as she left.

Yukie looked worried "It's looks like I will be facing my past" said Naruto as he puts on his coat.

The team from Konoha tried very hard to navigate through the busy streets. Thanks to the map the guard gave them, they would be able to find a hotel in which they could stay for the night, as try to seek an audience with the Emperor. As they walked past, the saw that much of this place wasn't much different from Konoha, as they saw similar shops and people wearing similar clothing. What they did find different though was from time-to-time, they would pass a two squad patrol that consisted of armored Samurai and Ninjas. The east's version of ANBU by his guess noting there outfits and masks as he watch them hopping from the roof tops or perch on a pole Kakashi had to admit, the only reason why the Samurai had died in the east was because of a quick change, and that change can easily have an opposite if another Shinobi war took place.

Sakura noted there was a few people that made her do a double take like they had tails or animal ears a few people that they pass Sakura swore they were wings on there back but thought it as western tastes in style.

Akamaru, didn't like the crowded streets, which could be easily told by his whining. Must because of the small room available and by the stares because of his size. Kiba did his best to comfort his canine companion.

"So Kakashi do you know were we are going?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi turned his head to face her.

"Yes, all we need to do is to turn right at the next corner, then we will be at our destination" the jonin replied. Kurenai suddenly felt fast movement, and quickly sup around, Kakashi stop gathering the other member's attention.

Kurenai saw Samurai making there way though the crowds looking for some one, A Samurai locked eyes with hers before waving the other Samurai over.

"What's wrong Sempai?" Sakura asked. She got her answer when she saw a group of samurai run towards them as the roof tops became crowed by ninja's cutting off escape routes.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled. The Konoha team got into a defensive stance. All around them the civilians tried to get away from the scene, making a large circle around them.

The samurai encircled the group, Katana's drawn. Kiba growled, and was about to charge, but a hand from Sakura stopped him.

"No, if you attack, it could make matters worse" she pleaded. Kiba understood, and decided not to attack. They were here for an alliance, not to make war.

A roar deafens everyone as something caused people up ahead to move out of the way making a wide path.

"Clear the way clear the way shouted a man as a large paw fallowed by another moved pass him the Konoha group blood froze as they saw a large red furred fox prowl between the building's mind full of the humans under foot when the fox stopped waiting for a mother pulled her child out of the way then move along, the terror of Konoha, neared the Konoha nin's and stopped before them after the samurai surround them, the fox's nine tails waved back and fore as the fox's eye's glared at the ninja's making them sweat a little in turn made the fox to grin with its fangs a hooded person most likely a trained ninja from the way the person leaps down from Kyuubi's head with ease.

"Kyuubi" Sakura muttered. How was this possible? The fox burst into flames, and as quickly as it appeared, it died down, revealing a tall beautiful red haired woman wearing a blood red battle dress that hug her every curved her legs were clad in long black leg stockings with the heels and toes bared as the woman had sharp claws on her toes and fingers, her cheeks had 6 whisker marks like Naruto's but longer and darker.

What ready made her stand out (besides being a giant fox) was her blood red silted eyes.

Kyuubi rolled her shoulders feeling a bit stiff having used her tailed beast form after having not used in a wile.

"Why is Kyuubi-sama here" whispered someone from the crowed it seem Kyuubi was a very important person in the west,

"They must be dangerous for the Shogun to sent her to face them" some of the people with children decided to leave to spare there kids from seeing a lot of blood being spilt.

Kyuubi smirked in her mind having made a reputation in the west other then being the feared 9 tailed demon fox like in the east as the same robed ninja walked behind her.

"Is them" spoke the robed ninja "So how should this be handle?".

"I'll take care of them we have history after all" spoke Kyuubi .

"It seems I am cursed to be forever running in to Konoha ninja" muttered Kyuubi rolling her left shoulder to get a kink out as she advanced them like they were prey.

Walking up to them her red silted eye looked at each of them but blinked at Hinata before going back to the rest she sneer "Just like Konoha to just walk into places uninvited, as if they own the place" though her voice was soft, the tone was harsh. Kiba was the first to recover, and retorted.

"Drop the Henge no Jutsu Kyuubi or should I say Naruto your not fooling us" the crowd started to murmur, what is he talking about making Kyuubi growled in annoyance. This boy was a fool.

"How dare you speak to lady Kyuubi in such a matter" shouted the now female robe ninja.

"Why the hell are you defending that monster" shouted Kiba's causing the Samurai to get annoyed "Watch what you say boy" stated the lead Samurai.

The robe ninja would have stab a Kunai in to Kiba's forehead for his disrespect but Kyuubi raised her hand "I'll deal with this I'm more then willing to correct him on his mistake" the Robe ninja nodded and backs down as do the Samurai.

"I'm so going to enjoy this" said Kyuubi moving towards the Konoha team Kiba gulped as 'Naruto' started to crack his knuckles with an evil grin the demon fox had been well known to have before dealing out painful and bloody death.

Kyuubi grabbed the front of Kiba's coat and lifted the young man easy and reared back her right arm and punched him hard in the face "did that feel like Henge to you mutt your dog seems to know better". Akamaru whimpered and backed away.

"I am Kyuubi" she growled as she throws Kiba down to the ground, Kiba tried to get back up but Kyuubi put her stocking covered foot on his chest keeping him pined to ground with little effort on Kiba part felt like his chest was nearly being crushed.

Locking her eyes to his as she look down a bit with both hands on her hip "Let me tell you this once, inbred fool. Naruto and I are completely separate entities. Don't get the jailer mixed up with the prisoner." She said looking at Kiba like he was a bug to be crushed under her foot on her part he was a bug, on Kiba's part he was in shock it wasn't a Henge, wasn't Naruto the Kyuubi? The demon signed in what seemed to be boredom.

"I'm taking you all to see the Shogun and he is not pleased" said Kyuubi causeing every one to have a bad feeling in there guts.

Turning to the robed ninja at her side.

"Could you open us a portal to the Palace?" she asked. The ninja complied by going though 8 hand seals and using 2 fingers slashed at the air summoning a large shadow rift for them to travel through.

"Now would you like to move under your own power or shall we….well I'll leave the rest to your imagination".

Kakashi nodded to his team, they would go quietly. They were after all, uninvited guests in another land, and she was Kyuubi. Without any force they walked through the portal, the Kyuubi with ninja and samurai in tow.

They could only stare in awe at the sight they gazed upon after exiting the rift. The architecture of the Palace was nothing they ever saw before. It truly was fit for the Shogun the building easily overshadowed nearly ever other in the whole city it was that large.

"Take a long break you eared it" said Kyuubi as she turned "and a bath you smell a bit ripe" Kyuubi said as she rubbed her nose" your normal room is ready".

The robed ninja removed her hood to show a very beautiful young woman with short purple hair and light ash color skin with deep purple eyes and a black and red tattoo on her forehead, scowls at the fox woman.

"You would to after trailing that lot for over a week and tell the Shogun my mother and sister will arrive with in the week and the Roth clan misses both you and your former host" spoke the woman before she Shunshin no Jutsu using shadows that coil around her before sinking to nothingness the Konoha team was a bit shock that they were followed and unable to detect her or the young woman was seemly friends with Kyuubi.

"Let get going I would hate to anger the shogun any more then he is now" said Kyuubi before moving the group along.

Every one noted that there a lot of branders all of them one of five types:

1 is dark red with a styled fox spiral in black .

2 is brighter shape of red with Hanabishi (three vertical flowers) character's for Tiger and Fūrinkazan in gold.

3 is white with Two flying swallows in bamboo with the character's of Bishamonten and Dragon all black.

4 is blue with a Circle around three hollyhock leaves in white and the character for turtle.

5 White Two cranes bowing their heads together over a centipede and the character's for Rebirth and Fire all printed in red.

"Must be Shogun's and the 4 warlord's banners" Sakura thought out loud.

Kyuubi turned to the ninja's, "I don't know what your purpose is for coming here, but I can take a wild guess and say your trying to kill the Shogun based on your less then open entry in to this city but I highly doubted it just by judging your team" she said it like it was a threat and a insult.

"But I should warn you know that his Majesty is not happy with your little infiltration of his lands" she spoke with a serious tone. The large gates in front of them opened, allowing them entry into the Palace.

"Umm, Kyuubi?" the demon turned his head to see the Hyuuga.

"Mmh" to Kyuubi was plenty surprise that Hinata's eye's held little fear, and could only chuckle in response.

"Could I ask why someone such as your self would serve the Shogun? And is-is Naru-to with him"

"I have my reasons dear Hinata, as for Naruto he is alive but to were he is right now which you will see soon enough". The ninja made their own conclusion, whoever was the Shogun was powerful enough to gain a demon like Kyuubi as his ally, and most likely Naruto was really close to the Shogun.

They also knew that if they ever did go to war with the Empire, to captured Kyuubi they would easily loose.

The interior had a mix of old and new but wasn't overly decorated but simple no doubt years of war made practicality the rule of the wise something many hidden villages have forgotten.

Finally they came to a pair of decorated doors, a guard on each side. Kyuubi nodded to the guards, who saluted in response.

"His Majesty is waiting inside Kyuubi-Sama". Kyuubi nodded, and turned to the konoha team both hands behind her back.

"I would advise you to watch your mouths and any attack will be dealt with…." she raised her right hand showing her partly curled fingers top with deadly looking claws "….. Deadly force".

The threat was more directed at Kiba and Sakura more than anyone else, much to their confusion. The doors were opened, and they slowly walked through. What they laid eyes upon was a grand hall, at the very end of the hallstands the ruler of an empire.

A man with his back turned to them every one noted the long mane of spiky blond hair, dressed much like Samurai and the symbol on his coat matched the fox banner. He both hands clasp together as he look at the city though the large window that dominated the end of the grand hall.

"Even now Konoha seems to scorn my existence" the figure spoke, his voice filled with venom as the man turned to face them.

Hinata's eyes lit up like the sun maybe her prayer's would come true and he would save her from her fate.

"It can't be" Sakura muttered to herself, deep in distress on who the Shogun was.

Kakashi finally managed to regain his voice, but still only able to say a single word.

"Naruto".

"Surprise Kakashi I'm been know to make the impossible possible" said Naruto with a grin before releasing Demoic level of KI, "Now Why the hell you trash doing in my empire".

Kyuubi showed him how to produce that kind of KI.

Gulping Kakashi step forward "We have come on the behalf of Konoha for the Empire's aid in a war".

"I'm well aware of Konoha plight but why should I even care" stated Naruto the entire group was stocked.

"But Konoha was you…" started Sakura but Naruto's cold gaze locked on to her making a cold shiver run down her spine,

"Konoha is not my home I was never welcomed there after both of my parents gave up there lives to seal Kyuubi in side me, I sacrifice and bleed for a ungrateful village I nearly died 3 time in doing my duty but did I even got a thank you no I was still shunned only handful people were there for me but even they had turned there back's to me save one person stand by me".

"You know I can and willingly invade Konoha and it level to dust just for revenged", said Naruto "but I'm not going to be like Orochimaru, thought I have many good reasons I'm a better human being then him".

The in entire group felt a cold pit of fear in there stomach this was not the same Naruto from 6 years ago.

The guards and even Kyuubi winced at the tone Naruto had a life time of pent up anger, and she was the embodiment of rage was saying some thing about how angry Naruto was, she sighed seeing the Hyuga girl in tears,

Kyuubi knew he had to be hard as Shogun and giving him a 'Naruto tone it down look'.

Naruto sighs at this thinking on how to-handle this.

Kurenai stepped up seeing Kakashi had giving up everything Naruto had said was truth Kurenai saw Hinata was too broken to be of help she had to salvage the mission for the villages sake.

"I'm sure Konoha has something to offer that might interest your empire" spoke Kurenai, sweating a little as the former village pariah now turned powerful ruler of a empire, in under 6 years an locked those cold eye those on to her think about what her father wanted her to become a woman and a mother she hadn't become a mother yet if the Shogun had her killed before that happens.

"I highly doubted that Yuhi" Naruto tone made Kurenai flinched, "western ninja are battle harden after years of war and develop jutsus and bloodlines that surpass anything from Konoha, and I trust a D-rank jutsu from them to a S-rank jutsu from Konoha".

Naruto turned his back to them "hears what I think" he thought out loud before he looks at them.

"I see a village full of trash whose blind arrogant has now dug its own grave begging for some one to save it" said Naruto his eyes soften when he looked in to her eyes but as Shogun he wasn't able to be soft right now 'I'm sorry Hinata but I'll make it up to you later' Naruto thought.

Naruto turned his back to them again, "The Empire of the west will not aid Konoha "I will not waste valuable resources and manpower in a war that doesn't involved my empire so tell that dunk old bitch that the Empire's answer to Konoha's begging is NO".

The Konoha team were stun, Hinata was in tears thinking that Naruto hate her too Sakura tired to speak but nothing came out.

"I will have you killed if you try entering my land like spies again for your trespassing you spend the night in the dungeons and escorted the day after out of my lands Guards take them away" ordered Naruto.

As the guards drag his former friends and possible lover to the nice dark and damp dungeons no saw the tears in Naruto eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Shippuden the Shogun of the Great Western Empire**

Having retired to his study Naruto sigh he really hated being a hard ass teme it came with the job of Shogun and hated him self more for doing that to Hinata.

Turning to the door knowing only the servants knocked he wasn't to surprises when the door open with out a knock.

"Naruto" spoke the young woman dressed in a dark blue robe with a white wrap around her waist behind her was Kyuubi.

"Oh hi Raven you look great how's sis and mom been doing" said Naruto when he had been healing got to know centric members the Roth clan like the clan leader Roth Aerlla and her twin daughters Raven and Maria.

They didn't care if he was a host for a feared tailed beast and sort of treated him like a part of there family.

The Roth clan wanted peace and started to form a hidden village like the ones in the east to be a counter to the Warlords and keep them in check but after the Hojo's fall at the hands of the 'Demon king' the clans that were willing to join forces pulled out not wanting to incurred his or the other Warlords wrath down on there heads.

When Naruto began his campaign to bring about end to the warring states era the Roth clan were the first to followed Naruto at the beginning, Aerlla had the feeling Naruto would not only change the west but the world, she was proven right when he fought Nobunaga who had the same drive to unite the land under one rule but his heavy handed tactic's like killing solders who surrender with out mercy he would had prolong the blood shed and Roth would have to fight him and would have lost.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he noted the look on the woman's face and only one thought ran in his head _'oh snap she not happy'_ as Raven was about to unleashed her most deadliness's weapon her razor sharp sarcasm.

Instead of bowing thought he knew she knows protocol and when not to use it that ment Raven was going to be very frank with Naruto and let it be known.

Pacing back and fore looking at before she glared at him,"So let me get this strait you sent your possible one true love to the dungeons 'tick' you really know how to treat a girl" Raven stated she was top form today sarcasm was a sharp as a kanata sword.

"I know" bemoan Naruto and hung his head" I will make it up to her" Naruto declared.

"Like make up or like make out" Remarked Kyuubi.

"Shut up Kyuubi" yelled Naruto it was his turned to blush.

Kyuubi laughter was heard though out the room.

"Good she hasn't had it easy after your banishment and her life has taken a turn for the worst" spoke Raven wile trailing the Konoha team she over heard Hinata talk to that red eyed woman about being branded and an arranged marriage to the son one that has a lot of power and wished Naruto would return.

"What,? She's not sick is she" Naruto said then smack him self in the face always thinking that she was sick.

Kyuubi dragged her hand down her face and groaned he may be older wiser and smarter but Naruto's was still thick-head at times.

Raven felt for the girl after hearing her problem and her ever lovable Shogun needed a kick in the pants, "She in good heath from what I over heard when she was talking to that woman with red eyes it seems she has a few major problems.

"What kind of problems" asked Naruto but Raven shakes her head Kyuubi knew the Hyuuga clan hated her and Naruto, added Hinata dislike of outdated traditions and her feelings for Naruto wouldn't go too well with the rest but like Raven wouldn't speak of it.

"It's not my place to tell her story she has to do it" said Raven not wanting to overly upset Naruto soon after his out burst early today" It may be nothing but I felt you should know shall I'll retrieved lady Hinata" asked Raven .

"Please and escort her to my room" asked Naruto grateful that his sister gave him a good kick in the right direction "I want to talk to her….we have a lot of time to make up".

"Most likely making out and doing it" remarked Kyuubi with a fox like grin, as Naruto glared at the fox woman, Raven wisely got out of the room to spare her ears from the loud noise that was coming.

"Shut up Kyuubi" boomed though out the palace.

It had been only several hours since they were thrown into the dark prisons under the Palace. But to the team from Konoha, it seemed like an eternity.

A few cells from there's a poker game had been going on with with the guards and there only prisoner a theft who seemly was trying to seal something to prove he was greatest theft that ever lived and it seem he was more of a annoying visitor then a master theft who cowers in fear at some dancer he knows muttering about her red umbrella and hitting him to hard.

Not a single word was spoken as none could get over the fact that Naruto had not only rejected their plea for help, but also threatened them with death.

Sakura was hugging her knees, muttering unheard apologies to her former team mate, the team mate she betrayed.

Kiba just sat quietly, looking lifeless as he stared at the wall his partner was muzzled and had a been chained to the wall at his neck by the guards not wanting to take risks with such a large nin dog.

Kakashi had tears down his face, finally realizing how stupid he had been to abandon Naruto on so many occasions.

Shino, like Kiba, just sat quietly on the ground, keeping to himself with a odd fuin note on his chest placed by the guards knowing about his colony held the queen in a forced sleep genjutsu leavening the colony paralysed.

Kurenai was trying desperately to comfort Hinata, who at this moment in time believed Naruto hated her after the way she was treated she was going to marry that man her very own clan had chosen. She was going to be shipped out on her return Konoha with several other women men and the elders to preserved the Hyuuga clan encase Konoha is destroyed, it didn't comforted her that a few of the elders were looking at her with lust and wouldn't put it past them to -sample- her.

"You know we are the reason why Naruto has turned out like this" Kurenai spoke, finally breaking the silence. Kakashi turned to her.

"But he is after all, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja" Kakashi did a haunting laugh at the comment.

"He isn't Konoha's ninja anymore Kurenai" he replied, "and it's all Konoha's fault on the whole, we left him. We abandoned him". The genjutsu mistress signed in displeasure.

"Mind you, only Naruto could perform a miracle like this. To unite a war torn land in such a short time, and turn it into the most powerful country on the continent, that truly is a great feat". Kurenai stated, impressed by how Naruto had managed to make a powerful ruler. "Thinking about it, he really would make a great Hokage if he was given the chance".

"Not only that, he also has the Kyuubi under his command, and the people themselves look ready to die for him if he asked. Loyalties like that is something we shouldn't take lightly" Shino spoke, and both older ninja couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Because he gave them something many haven't know in there entire life times he gave them peace" said Sakura she read up on the history of the western nations the wars fought here became know as the warring states era.

Suddenly they heard a roar in anger, and turned to see Kiba standing up and punched the wall, hard enough to cause his knuckles to bleed.

One of the guards looked in on them hearing the racket and seeing Kiba bleeding knuckles throws a roll of bandages at him telling Kiba not to get blood on his nice clean dungeon floor before going back to the poker game going on.

"Damn, I haven't felt this bad in all my life" he growled out, as he wraps his hand. "I mean, I thought he was the Kyuubi that was what my mom said after Naruto secret got out. But after seeing both of them at the same time, and seeing how she was holding back when she punch me Damn it " Kiba collapsed to the ground Kyuubi punch could have easily smashed his head like an overly ripen melon.

"Kiba we made him this way" Sakura managed to say, still upset by what had happened. "It's all our fault. I used to blame him for bringing Sauske-K…. I meant Sauske back like he did, but now I realized he had no other choice. And I didn't see that because I was blinded by the fear of what he contained".

Looking at her former team mate, hatred in his eyes, did she finally realise what she had done to him she also realized how she never treated him with kindness only with her fists. Now she wished that she could go back in time and be there for Naruto for all those years.

Sakura had an idea maybe she can indirectly make it up to Naruto until now thinking back to there meeting with him when ever he gazed at Hinata his eyes became less cold.

Hinata didn't say anything in the conversation, as she was still trying to pull herself together after the incident with Naruto. She wished now that she had confessed to him much earlier, and cursed her shyness. She also wished that she went with Naruto, but she knew if she did that, then her father would not stand for it. She now believed that he hated her like all the rest. She was brought out of her thoughts by a comforting voice.

"Hey Hinata" she looked up to see Sakura smiling down at her. "Don't be upset, I'm sure Naruto doesn't hate you. You are the only one who stayed by him remember?" Hinata wiped her tearful eyes.

"He's got no reason to hate you. I'm sure the glares he gave was directed at us he said only one person was at his side and didn't hate, that was you so don't be so hard on yourself I would say that he still cares deeply about you". Hinata smiled at Sakura's gentle words. She now felt reassured.

"Pinkie there is right" spoke a voice every was looking at Raven who was leaning ageist the cell door they recognized the same woman who was with Kyuubi , and unknown to them trailed from the border to the capital "Well its seems that you under stand" Raven said then spotted Hinata and gave one of her rare smiles.

"The Shogun would like to see you Hyuuga Hinata and offer's his deep felt apology's to you as well for his harsh words Lady Hinata at the time the Shogun was not able to single you out from the other spies" every one flinched at the word spies using fake ids and papers wasn't a good idea as it had been earlier.

"He would very much like to see you I'll be escorting you to him".

This was a shock to Hinata, Naruto wanted to see her? Maybe Sakura was right. Hinata got up and quickly walked to the cell door.

Raven motion for the guard to unlock the cell door the guard unlocked the door and allowed Hinata to get out, before closing and locking it again.

"How do you keep your self from being detected" ask Kakashi it was bugging him how did this western ninja managed to remain hidden for so long.

Raven stopped and turned her head Looks at Kakashi "A Ninja always fines ways" spoke Raven and Kakashi felt a kunai ageist his face held by a pale grey hand that seemly came from his own shadow the hand retracted as Raven pull her hand still holding the Kunai from the sleeve of the robe she wore the Nara never had such control over shadows,

_'Refined though constant war western ninja jutsus surpass any jutsu and bloodlines from Konoha stated Naruto'_ thought every one as Raven escorted Hinata to Naruto.

"It's like a sleeping dragon" muttered Sakura.

Any one who faces the Empire of the West would face a well trained and war harden army now the only way for Empire of the West to even get involved is if Iwa Kumo and Oto tried something with the Empire of the West and pissed off Naruto to the point of him bringing the might of a empire he forge down on them…no was that stupid right?

The Imperial palace-

Both young women walked towards the Shoguns privet rooms Hinata stopped she was reminded even if she wanted stay the seal on her forehead caged her right to choose "I'm –I'm sorry b-but I-I wish to return to the cell" spoke Hinata not waiting for Raven to respond Hinata turn around back to the dungeon .

Raven blinked at this then went to grab Hinata wrist _'Oh no you don't missy you're not running away now'_ thought Raven.

Hinata felt a hand grabbing her wrist she was un prepared to be spin around and pined to the wall by Raven who had one hand holding both of her wrists ageist her chest the other brushed aside the hair on her forehead that hide the bird cage seal hidden from every one only Kurenai knew.

'She knows' thought Hinata feeling Raven's hand brush aside her hair.

"I know everything "spoke Raven making Hinata eyes widen before tearing up "then you know I can't stay I wouldn't hurt Naruto I love him so much he-he s-s-should forget about me its my fate to be unhappy and unloved" Hinata's lower lip tremble.

"I don't hear this mark ordering you around will it cause you pain if you speak your mind and I don't see other Hyuuga around. Your only hurting your self and Naruto" stated Raven "think with you heart and not this mark". Raven said and releases Hinata.

Hinata stared a Raven who turns to the direction of Naruto room.

"Lets see if fate can be defied" spoke Raven and smiled she had a good look the bird cage seal it was beyond out dated her clan used a similar seal, then it hit her the thought made Raven stumbled a little, the Bird caged seal was exactly like the Wall less cage seal they used on prisoners only the blood line seal and the pain inducing segments were raise to life threatening levels ever added and they were of Roth designed.

"Raven-san are you alright" spoke Hinata.

"I'm fine I just had a long day that all" said Raven Hinata nods Raven's pep talk got her going to see Naruto if it was for the last time.

Naruto finished pouring up 2 glasses of wine when a light knock was heard from behind the door.

"Enter".

Raven open the door, she steps aside and aloud Hinata to enter

Naruto nobs to Raven knowing she had his complete trust " Thank you Raven me and Hinata have some catching up to do".

"I want keep and Have fun you 2" said Raven and she smirked seeing both of then have red cheeks.

Naruto grumble was every one going to make suggestions like that… most likely ,as she walked down away from the Shoguns quarters Raven had to tell the clan about this and get some pay back.

"You look very beautiful" Said Naruto making Hinata "eep" looking at her feet "I-It's good to s-see you again N-Naruto-Kun" she spoke silently, but still loud enough for him to hear. Said blond smiled more than he had ever smiled in a long time; Hinata still cared about him.

Both sat down on the couch "Care for a drink" said Naruto offered a glass and Hinata She kindly took it from his hands, and tasted the sweet liquid with a single sip. Looking down at the floor, "I-I under-stand that you had t-t-to be harsh" said Hinata Raven told her why he had to do that to her and reasons.

"I'm deeply sorry Hinata-Chan" said Naruto before taking another sip "for doing that to you and also sorry that I never got time to spend some days alone with you. If I had been hehehe not so thick in the head as Kyuubi ofter stated for me realised sooner how you felt about me, maybe I would had a friend then when we were older I would have asked you out on a date. Mind you, that offer's still open. If you are interested".

Hinata was both deeply surprised and happy at what she just heard. Naruto did harbor feelings that were similar to her own. But, remembering that she had to do something when she got back to the Village. Naruto quickly saw the downed look on her face, and became quickly concerned.

"I-I st-till love you but" said Hinata _'Its not fare, its not fare'_ she repeated in her mind seeing this set off warning bells in Naruto's head _'this must be the problems Raven spoke of'._

"What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" Tears began to form in the girl's eyes, making Naruto even more concerned about his very precious person. He stood up from the couch he sat on, and walked over to sit beside Hinata. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner, which she quickly obliged as she cried onto his chest, finding much needed comfort in his arms.

"I-I've been forced in a m-marriage with a son to a very powerful noble I don't like, because my clan wants more influence" whispered Hinata and pressed her head in to his chest more not wanting to leave him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed they always hurt her in some way, shape or form. Now what they did was going too far in his eyes. _'I'm going to destroy them and mount there heads on pikes'._

But to his shock, Hinata wasn't finished.

"They also did this" she lifted her hand up and revealed to Naruto her forehead. And to his horror, revealed what she bore: the caged bird seal They put this seal on me and shoved me into the branch family. They claimed that I was too weak to lead the clan, and my feelings for you would bring dishonour to them".

"When I returned they will ship me off with a few other women some main branch and the elders to the noble's land to preserve the Hyuuga clan on top of that the elders might sample me too".

Naruto's temper was raging by now but he forced his anger down he will get the last laugh there was no way he even aloud some little prick Noble and those prevented old men touch Hinata.

"Then as Shogun I will protect you and removed this –duty- from you shoulders" spoke Naruto. Lifting Hinata's head up by cupping her chin with his fingers, he gave the tearful girl a gentle, love filled smile.

Going though 20 hand seal Naruto hand became engulfed in blue fire and with the other hand lifting the fringe of hair on Hinata's forehead, with his other hand he pressed two fingers onto the center location of the branch seal. He spoke only a single word.

"Release" Hinata felt her brow burn but as quickly as it started the burning it disappeared, "what?" ask Hinata rubbing her brow and hoped that Naruto didn't do something to the seal.

"Come over here" he asks and helps the very confused woman up and steered her to a mirror "what did you do to the seal" asked Hinata but look right at her refection. She gasped in great shock at what she saw.

"What seal?" he asked with a humorous tone. The caged bird seal was no longer there. Hinata for one was too shocked for words. Naruto's smile got bigger. "Being a seal master has its advantages. Adding the fact that this seal is out of date and you didn't forget about Kyuubi is no longer sealed in me already besides getting Kyuubi free, that seal was easy to remove". Hinata dumbly nodded She was too much in awe to say anything. She was free as a bird she was once more free to fly up to the sun free from the curse of the caged bird.

Hinata turns to look up at Naruto"I-I'm free but ah b-but what do I do now". Naruto smiled and lent in, causing Hinata to blush more than she ever did before at how close they were, only a few centimeters apart. She felt his arms encircle her once again, she gasp as his hands rubbed her bottom and the smile became on of deviousness.

"Why don't we worry about that later" he spoke in a seductive whisper. And with that he closed he distance, leaving Hinata in sweet bliss for having her long-time dream come true.

"Oh-oh my whispered Hinata was guided to Naruto bed as she was relieved of her coat follow by several other parts hers and Naruto's clothing most notable Hinata's bunched up panty's and Naruto's boxers.

Hinata was going to like getting this kind of bliss.

Early hours of the morning Hinata was awaken by the rays of the sun shining though the windows. Hinata stretched her upper body letting the covers fall showing her pale nude upper body,

"Naruto-kun" call out Hinata as she covered her self with a sheets and looked around for her clothes but found them gone but saw a lovely lavender kimono with matching slippers and a pair of bra and panty's.

Naruto most likely had them cleaned but gotten her something to wear after she found a note say Naruto had to do somethings and would be back later.

After dressing Hinata decide to nose around Naruto privet rooms it had a mix of old and new, taking note of a large closet.

She open the double doors and gasps before her sat a suit of Samurai Armour the helmet crest had been shape like fox ears and the face mask is shape like a fox's snout the entered samurai armor had black and orange colors hanging behind the armor is the same brunt orange sleeveless over coat Naruto wore yesterday.

tracing the mask with her hand her eyes wander around.

On the sides were sealing and storage scrolls Ninja and Samurai weapons then she saw a rack of tri-pointed Kunai along with a long Kunai like sword and a broad sword that made her shivered _'I want to use this weapon but don't want to'_ Hinata thought as she felt its aura she tried to fight the pull of drawing the broad sword but the Kunai sword own aura blazed shaking Hinata out of the trance she was in.

_'what was that' _thought Hinata as she held her hand close to her chest.

"I wouldn't touch that broad sword it tends to draw unprepared" spoke Kyuubi startling Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have noise around" spoke Hinata Kyuubi chuckled as she move to close the closet "mmh? Well it's seems both swords approved of you only the pure of heart can lit the Dragons swords fire and one of strength of will can tame the Blade of the Demon King".

Hinata saw both blades auras glow a fiery aura came from the Dragons sword and a purple mist like aura came from the Blade of the Demon King.

"I'm not that great" muttered Hinata but Kyuubi pinch her "Ow why did you do that"

"Then stop putting your self down leave the old Hinata behind in the east or I'll give you such a pinch" Kyuubi threaten and with those claws Hinata would feel those pinches for years.

"aright but why dose Naruto have such weapons" ask Hinata.

"Its long story have you ever heard of the Demon king of the west" said Kyuubi as she tells Hinata the story of how Naruto gains both blades.

Later-

The team from Konoha had assembled themselves in-front of the Palace gates. Around them was a large group of Samurai and ninjas that are escorting them back to Konoha.

Already they were wondering what the reactions of those in the Village would be when they find out that the Emperor of the west was their former demon vessel. Kakashi signed, he wasn't going to look forward to it.

"Are we ready?" he asked everyone. They nodded and were ready to move when a voice stopped them, telling them to wait. Turning around they saw the Kyuubi and Hinata walking towards them.

"There has been a slight change in plans, I am to escort you to the border as well. Kyuubi turned to face the Konoha Ninja's and gave them a cruel, sadistic, and demonic smile. This in turn caused the nin to shiver in fear 'I love being me' "I have to delivered a message and scare the pants off of Konoha hehehe".

They were defiantly not looking forward to the trip back home. Kyuubi just chuckled at their reactions, as she just loved to mess with their heads, making them feel true terror.

"Shall we begin the journey to the border?" she asked. Kakashi reluctantly nodded, and they all proceeded to walk to the city gates. All but Hinata. Kurenai noticed this and turned to the girl.

"What's wrong Hinata?" she asked. This got everyone's attention, making them turn to the shy Hyuuga.

"I'm not going back" Hinata said this their eye's widened in disbelief.

"What?" Kurenai "what about the…oh" Hinata showed her unmarked forehead and had that determined look in her eye.

_'Naruto must have... he is somthing' _thought Kurenai.

"I'm staying here with Naruto-Kun. I'm staying with the person I love".

"But what about Konoha and your clan" asked Sakura she knew Hinata would stay but she needed to know her other reasons".

Shino and Kiba wanted to know as well.

"I had been branded and married off to a noble's son even if I wanted to fight I was leaving Konoha on my return with several other woman a few main branch and the clan elder who would sample me no doubt ageist my will to persevered the clan".

"That's a joke a really bad joke" said Sakura. Both Western and Konoha in became disgusted with Hyuuga.

"She right I was unable to say any because of clan laws and I was Hinata guardian requested by them if I did spoke out I would have been removed as her guardian. Hinata would have be left alone after the other rookie's turned your backs to her after hearing her love for Naruto I may have disliked Naruto but he made Hinata happy and her happiness is more important to me" said Kurenai as she walk up to Hinata and hugs the younger woman telling her she'll miss her.

As both Shino and Kiba looked ashame but after thinking about what Hinatta said Kiba got angry "Your saying those temes would have send you and several other skilled ninja with some old men so they can have there grooved on while the rest of us will died" spat Kiba his clan would fight to the bitter end for Konoha they only send the kids and pups with the elders and pack elders to safety.

"How noble the Hyuuga are" remarked Kyuubi the disgust oozed from her mouth, "but there maybe no war".

This got every from Konoha to look at her "the Shogun had been hasty in not helping Konoha. He is still not sending aid but he can applied some incentive to Earth and Lighting counties rulers to pull in both Hidden villages due to the leader of Oto lest then shining reputation and the lost of trade income. I would like nothing more then to sink my claws in to that snakes hide but I'll settled with his little snake pit get trampled by Konoha".

"We

"This is more then good Konoha will grateful" said Kakashi.

"They better be but probably not I know Konoha I know how its thinks being in that village for 3 life times" remarked Kyuubi every one stared the fox woman Kyuubi was living in Konoha when it was founded.

"Kyuubi" called out Raven as she jogged up to the fox woman and handed her a scroll "what's this" ask Kyuubi who opens it and started reading the scroll "oh My my It must be my birth day" said Kyuubi smiled the same evil smile.

"That smiled doesn't bold well for Konoha" muttered Shino.

"Roth demands satisfaction for this I sent a letter to my clan and got response moments ago and has been confirmed it the items stolen by them after killing Asor Roth greatest sealing master the damage done to his major organs and chakra coils match what you knew about there fighting style" said Raven looking very angry.

"Did the Hyuuga kill Roth Asor" asked Hinata put every thing to getter. Getting a stare from Raven Kyuubi placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "Yes Asor was killed by the Hyuuga who stole and perverted several seals he made in to the bird cage seal".

"Please forgive me" asked Hinata who got on her hands and knees her head to the ground.

"Forgive you? You have nothing to do with this please get up its not right for Naruto-ne..I meant the Shoguns consort to bow like this I'm not mad at you just" said Raven.

"But your clan the Roth demands satisfaction or there will be war right?" Hinata interrupted Raven "I offer my self" Hinata was stopped when a very familiar voice called out.

"Hinata-chan you're not taking the blame for Hyuuga actions they abused and used you for to long they will have to deal with the blow back" said Naruto as he walked towards Hinata and got her to stand up.

"But" Naruto put his finger to her lips "Your too kind at time that the reasons I care and love you so much" making Hinata blushed "Hyuuga and there elders will be force to face this with out you" remark Naruto.

"They had brought this on them selves" said Kyuubi rolled up the scroll and placed it in to her sleeve "I'll see to this you have my word little sister" Raven did a short bow and returned to the palace.

Sakura mouthed "little sister".

"We'll kept your departure off long enough after all I ordered it after all. Kyuubi try not to make them sweat to much and make sure you take pictures of there faces".

"I'll try not to have to much fun shall we" said Kyuubi and offered her arm to Kakashi who heisted a little for fear of losing his book holding arm "V-very well Kyuubi-sama" said Kakashi 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die' he thought as he takes a hold of her arm and Kyuubi locks her elbow with his "so is that crater in the mountains still there I never taken the time to see my handy work up close".

'Konoha was going to love this' thought the Konoha ninja leavening 2 former comrades behind but taking along the greatest walking disaster that had befallen Konoha years after its founding.

"Can I see what's under that mask Kakashi-kun" asked Kyuubi a bit to sweetly for Kakashi liking "it better not be another mask".

_'greatest-walking-disaster-ever' _thought Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden the Shogun of the Great Western Empire**

A young tan girl with orange eyes, lime green hair wearing a off white mid drift sleeveless shirt and short skirt with mesh netting shorts and top on her arms were a pair of arm warmers, around her right arm is the symbol of Takigakure no Sato was taking a short brake.

She had been on the run for weeks only stopping to eat even then she barely had time to even do that, even with 7's sending extra chakra her body could only be pushed so much.

**(Fu I can still feel them behind you need to hurry).**

Fu's eyes widen with fear "shit why can I be left alone" said Fu.

**(They want me your just something to hold me in)**, Fu was already jumping though the trees but ahead of her a clay bird dived down and exploded, with a scream Fu had been throw to the ground.

"uh just give up girly yea".

"7 tails you prove a bit of a problem for us think that heading west would save you the 9 tails will be captured in due time".

Rolling to her stomach Fu stare at both Akatsuki.

**(Get up Fu Get up now Fu do you want to die).**

_"maybe this was meant to be I can't go on I'm not strong enough"._ dropping her head closed Fu her eyes and awaited her fate_._

3 kunai imbedded in to the ground in front of the 2 Akatsuki

"Your trespassing and I highly doubt this young lady here like's being in the company of the likes of you" a female voice spoke.

"Uh hay who the heck are you yea" shouted Deidara.

"What?" whispered Fu looking at the back side of a dark blue cloak of some one who was protecting her_"This wouldn't matter those 2 just have to say I'm a demon to get any one to back off"_ thought Fu it happen before it only ended with her self on the run again.

"Uh that girly behind you holds a demon yea" said Deidara smirking any one who tried to the 7 tails would shun her like she had the plague.

the woman looked was silent for a moment before shaking her head "You mean she's a Jinchuuriki a host to a Bijuu doesn't make her a demon heck demon's would be a bit insulted of a Jinchuuriki being called a demon".

Taken off guard for a moment both Akatsuki got ready to kill this interloper "Then let me put this way back off or we will kill you and any one related as a warning to any one who dare's to stand in Akatsuki's way" stated Sasori.

" I'm been threaten by the worst of the worst and fought them you think I would back off not happening" said the woman her chakra began to rise at a high rate.

"What a fool" grunted Sasori as he sent out his bladed tail at the woman and removes her head, only for the body to implode in to a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone I thought the 9 tails and Konoha used that jutsu?" said Sasori, Akatsuki had very little Intel on the west seeing as the Akatsuki main goals were in the east but after the 9 tails drop off the map the Akatsuki was trying to make contacts and under bid the local ninja's like they had been doing in the east.

It wasn't as successful as they had fore seen in fact it failed every province had a dedicated ninja and samurai protection and doing requested missions as long as it didn't clashed of harmed the empire as a whole, added impossible to forge mission papers to the Shogun hearing about Akatsuki reputation had band them before they got a foot hold in the west any agent they had in the west were killed or imprison long ago, like the Shogun had grudge ageist the Akatsuki.

This had forced Akatsuki to rethink its normal tactics for more direct action like sparking unrest to killing government officials and take out a few clan's, so the empire would have to relied on them but for the meantime Akatsuki would hunt the Jinchuuriki.

"uh" said Deidara looking around for the woman only to feel a presences behind him "behind me" Deidara .

"Shadow reaping blade"said the dark blue robe woman who draws a collapsible sickle in one simple move the weapon extents out and removes Deidara arm.

"Aaghh" shouted Deidara at the lost of his arm he quickly created a clay bird to to get some height only to see the woman making hands seals only to dodge Sasori stinger.

"your very skilled you will make a fine puppet for my collection" remarked Sasori lashing out his metal stinger, taking care in not to damage his next puppet too badly.

"I think I'll pass" remarked the woman a she deflect the stinger with her sickle causing sparks to fly .

Sasori replied to that was a barrage of needles fried from a pair of long drums the puppet ninja had summoned fallowed up by a volley of kunai with explosive tag's tied to them a large explosion rocked the entire area and sent birds fleeing of miles.

Fu was trying to get up as both Akatsuki were fight with the woman another person came towards Fu.

"can you move" the now identified woman with light pale grey with purple shoulder length hair and dark purple eyes with 2 red and black tattoo's on both cheeks checks dressed in a tight black shirt with no sleeves the 7 tailed Jinchuuriki wounds.

Fu stare at the teen who seem a few years younger then her "Why are you helping me what's in it for you?".

"it's the right thing to do no one has the right to hunt a person down" said the woman.

As the woman was helping Fu up when a explosion right behind sent them flying though the air Fu landed hard on her wrist breaking it, Fu out a strain whimper and held her broken wrist close to her chest.

The other woman landed on her back, thankfully her armor saved her from much of the hard landing. "I am going to be sore after this" the woman muttered rubbing her head.

Shaking the cobwebs from her head the woman checked on Fu who was in large amount of pain, "try not to move" said the woman.

"you should leave me here they will kill you" said Fu a little in aw she was still trying to recover from the blast wile the young woman had already recovered and still helping her.

"Maria".

"What ?" asked Fu.

"My name is Roth Maira and your name is" asked Maria.

"My name is Fu" said Fu , both felt a large burst of chakra they turned there heads in the direction of the burst saw a large amount of people seemly floating in the air before they seemly dived down in to the forest.

"Fu you may not believed this I promise you we will not let them take you besides your not the first Jinchuuriki we, I meant my clan has help and those 2 Akatsuki maybe hot shit back east I doubt they can match the lowest S ranking fighters here my mother is a high S rank near SS so that hunch back with that tail and what ever those things were wouldn't be to much to handle".

**(Fu this woman she speaks of most likely been in more battles then your entire village put to getter and I seen battles in the west in day's of freedom that rival the large engagements in all hidden wars put to getter)** spoke Choumei .

Fu turned to see were sounds of combat and for the first time in weeks Fu felt hope.

both felt another burst of chakra in the same area were the battle was happening both Maira and Fu saw a giant black bird appear easily batting away the would be attacker's like toy's.

"Damn mom's taking the fight up a notch" muttered Maira before looking over to Fu,"Your mother? what are you doing out here any way" asked Fu seeing was a bit too good to be true".

" Training you had entered my clans training area if that explosion hadn't happen we would have never had come arcoss you and any roving guards that were out wouldn't had arrive in time" said Maria rub the back of her head Fu blinked before another explosion knocked both young woman back.

"DAMN IT MOM" shouted Maira as she pushes bits of trees and dirt off her body " Stop with all the explosion's already".

**( I think it was safer on the ran)** muttered Choumei in Fu's head who nodded in agreement.

"So you finally came out of you shell of sorts" remark the woman her cape and hoodwaved in the wind "looks like your friend has abandon you seeing that I had removed his arm" said the woman like it was normal like talking about the weather.

"He is my partner nothing more" stated Sasori "I'm more annoyed that you ruined my favorite puppet".

The woman purple eyes seemly glowed from the shadow of her hood"I did a lot more then ruin you puppet seeing that you robe is hair away from from falling off" remarked the woman, Sasori eyes widen as he discover he was missing a few items

Sasori had been forced to revel his true body after his favorite puppet had been torn to pieces by living masses of shadows it had happen so fast he barely save the scroll that held is puppets but at the cost of the scrolls holding fuel for his flame thrower and water for his water jets.

"Maybe it would be a good time introduce ours to one another I am Sasori of the red sand" said Sasori.

"Aerlla of the Roth clan Mistress of shadows Bandit Slayer of the West" Sasori stared at the woman before removing his robe.

"As you can see I'm no mere bandit" spoke Sasori.

"What have done to your self" ask Aerlla her eyes widen seeing Sasori truth form it was clear he modified him self to be a living puppet that's a new one on Aerlla's list.

"I have taken my art to it greatest level and became ever lasting that will with stand the tests of time" said Sasori while his his blade arms extended out.

"You turned yourself in a monster and the only reason I can think of that you couldn't handled life as a human with its hardships but because of those hardships we find joy" said Aerlla Sasori face showed no emotion but the way Sasori was looking at her she had hit the nail right on the head.

"I tire of this pointless talk beside you shall be witness to a jutsu that has destroy a whole nation behold Secret Red Move- Performance of a Hundred Puppets" said Sasori and unrolled the scroll soon hundreds of puppet came out.

Aerlla eyes widen at the site of the puppets each one was different they looked almost human,then Aerlla had a very chilling thought" there not made out of wood are they" stated Aerlla and there was a smell a very faint smell she knew all to well the smell of dried blood.

"There my opponents who I found worthy to become everlasting art" proclaimed Sasori Aerlla covered her mouth to stop the bile that wanted to come out.

After composing her self Aerlla looked at the puppet man in front of her with hate and with a little ,"That is a atrocity" shouted Aerlla "you defiled them even we ninja show some dignity to a fallen enemy body".

"Ninja's are tools its a fact I only using them like they were in life now please die" said Sasori and opened up a panel on his chest chakra threads came out by the 100's and each one attracted to there own puppet, "the skill of a puppet user is determinant by the number of puppets they can control" said Sasori

Aerlla began to counter attack shadows around her lashed out impaling slicing and crushing puppets "I battle ageist numbers before and I'm still standing " said Aerlla as she spins her weapon and sliced another puppet.

"Huu its pointless all the weapons they wield are coated in my special poison, which would kill the victims after three days of painful paralysis" stated Sasori .

lone blade cut across her shoulder tearing the fabric of her cape to show dull grey metal, seeing this she needs some space Aerlla made one handed hand a ball of shadow rises up from the shadows soon the shadow ball shot out tentacles destroying puppets as they came.

"Your right it is pointless" said Aerlla then she bit her thumb and smear blood across her palm putting her hands to getter Aerlla a short run of hand seals , at this point Sasori had all ready sent his puppets at the Aerlla but it was to late.

"Summoning jutsu" shouted Aerlla slamming her bloody palm down a web array formed followed by a exploding out rush of white smoke.

crossed armed standing atop a giant crow. "now here's a trick we pick up from the toad sage and Gamabuta toad oil boiler I don't have the oil but I got the fire Steelnight I need some wind. **"At once mistress".**

The summons gain some high before let lose"Wind torrent of hell" shouted Aerlla the crow flap its massive wings creating tornado force winds that easily picks up the hovering puppets in to vortex as Aerlla throws open her cape releasing hundreds of exploding tags that were taking along by the wind in to the vortex with the puppets.

Aerlla watches the spinning mass of puppet parts tags and wind before snapping her forefinger and thumb to getter.

"Burn" said Aerlla .

A explosion rocked the area for a second time causing a few trees to fall over from the powerful blast even from were both Fu and Maira were both blown back by blast wave as for Sasori all of his puppets were gone as the wind had picked up the scroll in to the maelstrom before the tags detonated as Sasori was thrown back by a gush of wind fallow up by a black talon pining him to the ground before Sasori could even try to escape Aerlla was all ready on top of him and stab him were he had compress and stored his internal organs with her staff's bladed end.

"How did you know" said Sasori feeling blood drain from his core.

"I fought a man who had sealed his own organs in same way you had done " said Aerlla and gave a hard twist causing more blood to come out making Sasori jerked"it wasn't hard to see it on your chest was a blaring weak point".

"How foolish of me to have underestimate you or maybe I wanted to died as a reminder I was still human" said Sasori the gears in side his puppet body slow down.

"We are all human behind the mask that is ninja" said Aerlla Sasori nodded under standing.

"As a reward for beating me even if you only delayed us" said Sasori Aerlla eyes narrow.

Fu bit back a scream as her wrist was popped back in to place before a splint was made, "this should keep it strait how fast do you heal" asked Maira.

"Baring anything major a day at most" muttered Fu bit her lip a little as pain flared from her writ as Maira tied the bandages.

"Alot slower then Naruto's healing abilty" remarked Maria as she finished tending to Fu's wounds.

Fu head shot up and looked at Maria " you know Naruto".

"Yes she dose as do I but for now we need to leave right now I got information that the Shogun need to be made aware of" said Aerlla as Steelnight pushed his way though the mass of trees.

Aerlla looked at Fu " your not afraid of heights are you?".

"No" said Fu as she eyed the large summons who looked right at her like she was a worm added the fact that Shichibi didn't like birds because they like to eat beetles.

**(Why did it have to be a bird)** muttered Choumei while Fu remember to see if she could find a replacement nest her original had been killed off by a poison mist from the hunchback even now she still mourns at there lost.

"Mom what are those rings?" asked Maira seeing Aerlla stare at 2 rings she held in her fingers.

"More then rings" replied Aerlla as she study the rings "these are part of a sealing jutsu to remove Bijuu from a Jinchuuriki and with out them it will take longer to unseal a Bijuu" Maira gave her mother a look "This fuujutsu is very cruel it destroys the host chakra much like a miner using a shiftier to look for gold to get at the Bijuu's or any kind of thicker chakra" Aerlla spoke, clearly the Akatsuki cared little about the Jinchuuriki.

Maira frowned as Fu gulps seeing the Roth clan leader held her death her hand.

"Don't worry I only wish to study them be sides this removes a important part of there plans" said Aerlla picking up on Fu's worry.

"I don't know you so I can't really trust you" said Fu.

"How can you not our actions speak louder then words" said Aerlla and offered her hand to Fu, who slowly raised her own hand to grasp Aerlla's.

**(She speaks wisely Fu besides you got lucky 7 with you)** said Choumei 'about time it was good luck' **(hay).**

"Ok I would like to ask for sanctuary" asked Fu.

"Granted now let get going the Shogun has to be inform" stated Aerlla her eyes scan the around the area "I don't feel safe to send a message to the clan" Aerlla said she feels something wasn't right but had been unable to pin down what was wrong.

A large fly trap rises up from the earth as a swirl distorted the air next the fly trap and a robed man with a orange swirl mask coming though watching the large summon's fly away.

"That Woman had taken the rings" **"That Theft I say kill her then eat her" **said the fly trap.

"What a badgirl I think Tobi should be a very badboy in return" said Tobi having found Deidara arm.

"I didn't tag any of them" **"The lead bitch had them already on that bird".**

"Good thing Tobi had played hid and seek here once" said Tobi soon red cloud was coming to cast its shadow over the land.

After a week of sleepless nights they arrived at Konoha gates in this time the Konoha team learned that Kyuubi had a wicked sense of humor Kurenai was spared from Kyuubi pranks aside from the troops.

When asked why spare Kurenai from her wrath Kyuubi replied "She may have hated Naruto once but she did raise Hinata when she was cast aside and done good by her" if Kurenai hadn't Kyuubi had something plan for Kurenai that involved tentacles in mind lots of tentacles.

Kurenai shuttered at the thought of being the main star in one of Jiraiya more un usual books.

Sakura looked haggard her hair stuck out everywhere she attempted to wash the glue out but wasn't able to get all of it, she had to wait tile after giving her report to take a long hot shower.

Kiba and Akamaru looked very subdued but looked ready to snap at the same but jumped at the sound of a cat that had meowed.

Shino looked well less Shino like and leave it at that.

Kakashi looked ready to comment suicide after having to read a Yaoi book were she got it he didn't or even want to know.

Kyuubi was in a good mood. she wore a cape with a hood and a blank Anbu mask to hide her looks it wouldn't be to good if she caused mass panic…yet.

"Now remember don't say anything about me or Naruto" whispered Kyuubi "I want them unaware for maxim shock effect".

"We under stand" sighed Kakashi Konoha was in for a shock as he reported in on the mission to the gate guards.

"Do not threat Kakashi-kun I'm not going on a killing rampage, I'm may have to hurt a few…." Kyuubi trailed off, it didn't fill Kakashi with hope.

Walking down the main street many Ninjas and village stopped and looked at Western delegation and started whispering.

Finally reaching Hokage tower a Anbu told then that the Hokage was in a meeting with the 2 counsels.

"Perfect" spoke Kyuubi she didn't to run all over the place now every one important that she needed to see were all in one spot.

"I feel sorry for the 2 counsels" muttered Kiba to Shino who nodded.

As the group was directed to the 2 counsel camber's Kyuubi only remarked was "they remodel".

"Kakashi your back I trust that the Shogun can help us" asked Tsunade hopeful

Homura Koharu and Danzo looking at Kakashi then to the mask person beside him a woman judging by the height but the cloak, hood and the mask made impossible to be sure.

"The Shogun of the West wasn't to pleased when he found out about our team entered his empire or the fake ids and papers my team used to entered the capitol of the empire and we had to spend the night in the dungeons" said kakashi, Tsunade face fell this wasn't what she wanted to happen.

"So your team fail no doubt my useless daughter's fault" said Hiashi.

"Hardly" spoke the mask person now know to be woman.

"And who are you" snapped Hiashi he actives his Byakugan but cried out in pain holding his head.

"What happen" asked a civilian.

"I don't take to kindly at intimidation tactics and to answer the man with those white eyes I'm the Empire of the west's envoy and the Shogun's trusted advisor" the envoy coolly stated and lets go of the hand seal she made from under her cloak.

"Why are you here then Jounin Kakashi stated that Empire of the west's will not help Konoha" spoke Tsunade.

"The war here between your villages dosen't threaten the Empire so the Shogun stance is that the Empire will not send military aid…"started the envoi but was cut off.

"Why not surely the Shogun knows the gains in helping Konoha conquer her enemies and the spoils that can be gain" spoke Danzo appealing to what he thought was a Warlord turned Shogun.

"So who is the Hokage" asked the envoy sounding annoyed.

"Tsunade" replied Danzo.

"So she should be speaking to me" said the envoy tilting her head to the right as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes but it doesn't matter" rebuffed Danzo making Tsunade mad.

"So your role would be then hmm?" the envoy question.

"Adviser to the Hokage" Danzo answered.

"Are all Eastern's as confusing as you then I'm a advisor but I don't talk for the Shogun I advised not speak for the Shogun and speak for him when he is not preasnt" the envoi stated making her guards and parts of the 2 counsels chuckled at Danzo who realised he was dup in to talking like a fool.

"How Dare….." Shut up Danzo" snapped Tsunade cutting Danzo off and sent a glare to the rest of the 2 counsels.

After Danzo had settled down being browbeaten by Tsunade "What is the Shogun willing to help Konoha besides military aid".

"Trade embargo it will hurt them a lot faster then it would hurt the Empire and can be lifted quickly enough after the talks are finish baring any out side interfere" the envoy spoke curtly.

Tsunade and the 2 elders nodded even Danzo had to agree a Trade embargo both hurt Lighting and Earth would curial Iwa and Kumo leavening Oto all alone

"Ah I see" said Tsunade nodding but one of the civilians on the counsel stand up not understanding "what kind of help is trade going to do we need solders and weapons not knickknacks.

"Raw iron ore are not knickknacks both Lighting and Rock ships the ore to the Empire who can refine the ore in to steel which we then sell back to Lighting and Rock. Now what can Steel be used for…" stated the envoy.

"ahh" said the civilian.

"Weapons its easier to ship raw ore then to refined locally Lighting and Rock only have to pay half the amount to get high quality steel they would normally get going to fire to have refined you troubles some idiot" muttered Shikaku.

"Why should we sell them steel of good quality to our enemies that they can use to make better weapons to use on us" shouted another civilian.

"That way of thinking is what started this little mess. Steel isn't used only for weapons many building projects in both Lighting and Earth had failed because of poorer quality of steel used causing many deaths, Steel sold to them by Fire. seeing as Konoha who made the suggestion to the Fire Dimyo"said the envoi.

"What?" shouted Tsunade slamming both hands down on the table "you're telling me Konoha is at fault for the impending war with Oto Iwa and Kumo".

"See your reaction you didn't know" said the envoy then thought for a moment "Oto is Konoha enemy and seeing the opportunity to get 2 major villages with long standing feuds with Konoha on its side" said the envoy "if had been known this may have been resolved with out the empire getting involved"

'Not that I mind at least Naruto happy with Hinata I got to make sure Konoha under stands that they can't bully the Empire heheheh this will be fun' thought Kyuubi.

"Your damn right I didn't and I'm sure the Fire Daimyou would have seen that would cause trouble fuck" shouted Tsunade and banged her fist on the table.

Naruto did hate the place and knew about this problem and wasn't able to justified military actions in fact Naruto was actually waiting for a envoy from Fire or Konoha but Konoha entered the capital using less then trust worthy means.

"Unless he was under a Genjutsu or was lied to after my business here is done I will informed him and informed his counter parts in earth and lighting, the Shogun rules the empire as a whole with the Daimyou rule there lands under the empires banner still maintain there own armies and fund Ninja and Samuari clan, the Shogun had to deal with Daimyou's usual in fighting to clan's started something with there old enemies over what happen a 100 years ago, having to deal with the hidden villages crap is not a good way to get on his good side I believed in cleaning house with new fresh blood it would do Konoha and Fire a world of good, if the old guard don't like it a Kunai would work just as good" the envoy said making some pale seeing Tsunade drummed her fingers in thought, "And over bearing clan heads too" added the envoy, making a few clan heads glare at her.

"So that's why he was so hostile" said Sakura thinking that Kyuubi was build.

"No he is that mad at Konoha for what they did long before this happen" replied the envoy making Sakura hang her head down in shame.

"Konoha hasn't wronged the Shogun why would he hate Konoha and for that matter were is my daughter, I was just informed she hadn't arrived my clan compound" demanded Hiashi a ninja had given a note from the elders that his daughter hasn't arrived or had even entered the village.

"She is with the Shogun after having found out the area less….ah oppressed no …ah Boxed in no…ah Less bird caged like the Shogun founded the lock easy to pick" said the envoy, making Hiashi pale before his face twisted from shock to anger he attacked the envoi striking dead center making her double over the Western Ninja and Samurai reacted and Konoha Anbu moved in surrounding the group from the west.

"Hiashi do you know what just did "roared Tsunade but Hiashi shout back "be quite this is Hyuuga clan business the Empire has taken the Byakugan as its own Konoha must send hunters to the west to kill that traitor daughter of my as for this I just sending them a message" Hiashi finished and got up from his finishing stance or tried to but found his hand in a iron vice grip.

"Hiashi I think you should start begging for mercy but I doubt you'll get any" warned Kurenai, but really hoped Hiashi was going to get it.

"Kurenai what are you talking about" yelled Tsunade but felt a rise in chakra from the envoy.

"Who are you" whispered Hiashi his Byakugan wasn't being block now he can see red chakra coils a hand reaches up to the mask and removed it half way to show a blood red eye with a black slit.

"It seems I'm going be apologizing to lady Hinata on my return but what after knowing your intent on knowing her knew found freedom I don't think she would" spoke the envoy "And to clarified Konoha misdeeds to the Shogun who is well know by the people of this village and the slights done to him.

Who I freely pledged my loyal after freeing and granting me a body of my own you all know me very well. I am know to the Empire of the west as Belhime at times but to the east My name is feared by all with one swish of my tails I can level mountains and caused tilde waves" the envoy throws Hiashi back to the now scared shitless counsel.

Ripping off the cloak to revealed a blood red haired woman with her normally hidden ears and tail out red chakra formed around her adding to her tail, 2 then 3, 4,5,6,7,8,9 "Hello Konoha I'm back" as a evil smile graces the woman's face.

"Kyuubi" whisper Tsunade at the now unmasked demon fox, her chakra had reseeded every one held a bated breath as Kyuubi pulled out something black from behind and put it up near her face that click followed by a flash that caused cries of surprise and fear.

**Back to the western empire capital-**

Sitting in a open air tea shop Hinata watched the crowed some what day dreaming.

Hinata was still a bit over welled a the 180 her life has taken she was a branch house Hyuuga doom to a arranged marriage to a noble and would most likely be rape by dirty old Hyuuga elders to being reunited with her true loved had made love and who happen to be the ruler of a Empire. If Hinata was a gold digger she would have hit pay dirt.

She would miss Konoha but there wasn't anything to tied her down there, her sister used the seal on her saying she was her better the seal now proves it and laughs at her pain, thinking about that Hinata wished she a beat her little sister her so call father had arranged the marriage, pretty much killed any feeling to him she had left and every thing she wanted was right here.

"Hinata…Hinata" said Raven shaken Hinata from her thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking you were saying something" Hinata sips some tea.

"You told me that your good diplomat skills were second to none" asked Raven turning her tea cup with her fingers.

"Yes".

"I been ask by Naruto to ask you if you like to fill in for Kyuubi when her fox Yoki mating cycle kicks in" Raven bluntly stated causing Hinata to choke on the half eaten rice-ball and tea she was washing down with Raven patted Hinata's back a few times.

"Kyuubi what cycles?" said Hinata, wiping her mouth.

"eheheh Kyuubi mating cycles you know in the east Yoki Oni and Demon's are very rare but here you don't need to look very hard to find one" said Raven and she point to several wolf cat and bird Yoki they looked human save for the ears and tails as they mulling around and even one of those tall, brute like Ogres pulling a cart with wares that he was selling.

"Wow I never really noted" muttered Hinata "you said some thing about Fox Yoki mating cycles" after saying that caused a passing Wolf Yoki to laugh, and turned to the pair.

"You never heard how wild they get they when there cycles kick in they screw any thing with 2 legs even 4 legs if there horney enough but why settle for scrawny Fox when you can get a full male Wolf "said the Yoki with a grin, making Hinata a bit uncomfortable tile Raven grabbed the Yoki's shirt and blasted him with Rightists Female killer intent (RFKI).

"Back off" said Raven holding a Kunai to the Yoki's throat as the man saw the hidden weapons Raven carried .

The Wolf Yoki left with his tail literary between his legs and his ears pressed ageist his head.

"Thank you I was bit off guard I'm still not use to everything that has happen" Hinata smiled

"Its ok if you want I can be one of your body guards Naruto hasn't told you yet" asked Raven.

"He did say something but I'm a Chunin with element jutsus under my belt added my fighting style I can take care of my self" Hinata declared in high born tone.

"I never said you can't fight but a Lady of a house has cartel of body guards Naruto has them to but normally Kyuubi act as his body guard, only the most powerful Demons would have any chance in getting at Naruto added the fact he was a Warlord you don't get that rank with out getting in the thick of believed me I seen his in action, but I'm getting side tracked we watch out for danger and act as adviser's be your friends if aloud it".

"Of course you can my friend" shouted Hinata getting a few stares "Naruto didn't order you did he" she asked she didn't want to be treated like a glass doll.

"Settled down I'm not ordered to be your friend you're a good person and you made Naruto my brother truly smile in years he only did it once when my mother made him and big sister Kyuubi part of my family and of the clan" said Raven rubbing the back of her neck "I always wanted another sister besides my twin would love you and so will my mother"

"I honored thank you "said Hinata and she hugs Raven.

"So Sister when do you need me to fill in for Kyuubi when her cycles…. Uh kick in" Hinata had a blush she wasn't use to talking about sex.

"Mainly 4 times a year for about a week or 2 normally Kyuubi gives fare warning ahead of time but it seems she has found the one in this city I feel sorry for the guy beside Naruto which you know first hand how much eheh stamina he has". Hinata blushed hard and had a little perverted giggle as well.

"you can just picture how much Kyuubi has… oh Kami I need a man in my life" spoke a now gloomy Raven who was hugging her legs as she swatch down doodling in the dirt as a few rain cloud appear over her head.

"Oh dear" muttered Hinata as she tried to get Raven out of her gloom it seems dating prospects in the west was as bad as dating prospects was in the east

In the land of water the Mizukage was reminded of her lack of a man in her life 'Need a man, Need a man, Need a man'

One of her aids Ao entered her office "Ao shut up before I kill you" yelled Terumii Mei.

'I didn't say anything this time' thought Ao thinking his kage was going to lose it like the last one but with out genjutsu that started it.

**Back in the capital-**

It was Night time when both Raven and Hinata return to the palace Raven showed Hinata the city getting to know each other Hinata wounder why there wasn't any guards with them, Its was alot easier to blend in with a groud then showing every one that your important soon both parted ways for Hinata was found by Naruto soon Hinata and Naruto enjoy a quiet stroll in the palace garden as they neared a pond "Naruto what did you want to show me"

"Well I heard when you go on a date" said Naruto with a blush this was a bit awkward for him as it was for Hinata having sex was easy building a relationship was hard.

"Uh go-go on" whisper Hinata.

"That having a candle lit dinner for 2 was really romantic" said Naruto and reviled a small table covered with a white table clot with 2 place settings.

Hinata gave out a happy squeal and claps both hands together she always fantasized about a candle lit dinner with Naruto, and she turned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Several western ninja mostly female kind gushed at such a romantic site and started to make plans to guilt there boy friends or husbands in to doing something like that if not they will find them selves sleeping in the dog house for a few weeks.

After sitting a Servant placed plates and Hinata and Naruto started to eat a made small talk, "So how did your day with Raven go" ask Naruto.

"Very good I was afraid the bad business with… the Hyuuga and Roth she wouldn't want to be near me let alone talk over tea" said Hinata.

"The Roth made me and Kyuubi part of there clan and part of there family and didn't doubt Raven to see past that" said Naruto.

"She told me about Kyuubi eh certain times of year I will do my best as your advisor and I would like to met the other members of my body guard" said Hinata,

"Oh that a load off my shoulders those Daimyou are cut throats when they want to be, its hard trying keep them from going at each others like wild dogs and get then to work together and getting things done that will benefit the Empire as a whole" replied Naruto "Kyuubi eared a vaction for all her help

Hinata smiled as a Servant pored some wine" as for the body guards Raven you may all ready know and her sister Maria will be your body guards the next one is Tachibana Ginchiyo she a very rare female Samurai she will be in over all command of the cartel as for the others I haven't heard back from then yet".

"Tell me about Ginchiyo" asked Hinata.

"She very strong willed determent a powerful fighter and a believer women can be as strong as men and good with Raiton really good with Raiton" Naruto chuckled, at the memory of meeting her.

"Is there something you're not telling me" asked Hinata.

"Well the thing is I fought her once and we sort of fell off a cliff when I came to Ginchiyo was badly wounded and I had to undress her to tend her wounds" muttered Naruto.

"Oh mmh were her breasts bigger then mine" ask Hinata causing Naruto to face slammed in to the ground along with a few servants and ninjas joined Naruto in kissing the earth, Raven had gave Hinata a few tips on how to trip Naruto up when he wasn't expecting at first she thought in was a bit mean but Raven said just to keep him on his toes and having a good laught.

Hinata was giggling as Naruto picked him self up "That was mean" the servants and ninjas got up as well and returned to there spots .

"I know besides you wouldn't have done any thing with Ginchiyo did you" said Hinata in tone that said I will hurt you badly.

"Nononono I had to run for my life seeing as Ginchiyo wasn't too pleased with the undressing" said Naruto waving his hands as he tried to tell the story.

"After she settled down and I got her sword away from her, I told her I save her life and by saving her life, On her honuor she vowed to served under my banner and being a clan leader the entire Tachibana clan changed sides with them on my side they helped end the campaign ageist one of the Warlords a few months earlier".

Hinata nodded.

Both Naruto and Hinata spented a few more hour talked to each well in to the night before heading to bed holding each other in there sleep. because tomorrow was going to be hectic.

Names of the tailed beasts

One Tail is **Shukaku** with Gaara

Two Tails is **Matatabi** with Nii Yugito

Three Tails is **Isobu** with Yagura

Four Tails is **Son Goku** with Roshi

Five Tails is **Kokuou** with Han

Six Tails is **Saiken** with Utakata

Seven Tails is **Choumei** with Fu

Eight Tails is **Gyuuki** with Killer Bee

Nine Tails is **Kurama** with Naruto Uzumaki

.


	4. note

Got this from Nero Angelo Sparda latest post you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below come people spam fanfiction supportcom the more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

m6l99thesecond


	5. Chapter 5

We're we left of Konoha's surprise guest.

"Kyuubi" whisper Tsunade at the now unmasked demon fox, her chakra had reseeded still every one held a bated breath as Kyuubi pulled out something black from behind and put it up near her face that click followed by a flash that caused cries of surprise and fear.

The entire room was in chaos fallowing the flash everyone were checking to see if they had all their limbs still attach some were praying and others were trying to figure out what the hell was Kyuubi out of the seal as they stared at Kyuubi with fear.

The guards on the other hand had to keep there laughter as for the diplomat team sighed in relief that Kyuubi didn't do anything to troublesome yet but had the feeling this was only the beginning.

Kyuubi on her part was simply smiling at every as the camera she used disappear within the void of her sleeve, "The look your faces so priceless" said Kyuubi.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he addresses the 2 counsels, "the team would also report that we found Naruto alive and in a very high position with the western empire".

"Like the court jester seeing as that fool had unleashed that damned demon and doomed us all shouted Koharu getting a few shouts for ninja to kill Kyuubi.

"Shut up you old fart you don't know any thing" shouted Sakura, Tsunade looked at Sakura in shock as Koharu sputtered.

"Well he is the most important part of the court" said Kakashi preparing for the backlash knowing how the council would jump to their own conclusions before hearing everything.

Like knowing when it would rain but forgot to take a umbrella the council exploded shouted saying the Shogun has been tricked by Naruto or demanding Kyuubi head, before the Yoki woman flared her chakra getting them to shut up.

Sakura sighed and began to speak "We crossed the border and made good time in reaching the capital but we were fallowed by a Western ninja with out even knowing even Hinata we believed she was unable to spot her because the Ninja masterly over shadows"

Hiashi scoffed at the clam and stated "Because she was weak and a traitor".

Sakura glared at Hiashi before continuing "After entering the city we encountered Kyuubi-sama you all ready know what happen next Hinata was taken away to see Naruto I don't know what happen between them".

Kyuubi giggled a little making the room stare at her "what?"the fox woman asked its like they never seen a woman giggled before.

Sakura was alittle uneasy, hearing Kyuubi giggle last time Kyuubi did that she had done things to there team, horrible things.

"Hinata met with us next morning and told us she was staying and her reasons for it, not that I blame her" said Sakura as she glared at the Hyuuga leader who was still trying to think of a way to-get Hinata and punished her for betraying the Hyuuga, "Your clan make me sick" Sakura spat Hiashi glared at her.

"I said before the Shogun wasn't pleased with Konoha on how they treated Naruto in the past leading up to his banishment but he hate's Kage of Oto and the traitor a lot more Naruto hates traitors but as Shogun didn't want to get dragged in to a another war be it petty revenge and getting even thought many would gladly march even if it meant there death to just kill one of you who wronged him or his other enemies" spoke Kyuubi "That's how grateful the west is".

"So the Shogun sent you to destroy us" shouted a council member.

Kyuubi looked at the man "If I wanted to destroy this village believed me I would love to wipe out a few buildings but we wouldn't be here right now wasting time explaining to idiots like you every ninja who face me knows how easily I can" she finished making the council member back down with a whimper.

Danzo had stay silent but was trying to 'why isn't the eye working' he thought the power to remake village is right in front of him and Shisui eye has failed.

"Why are you here then Kyuubi" demanded Tsunade.

Kyuubi bodyguards didn't like Tsunade tone as Kyuubi looked at Tsunade not even taking offence "I already said why I'm here".

"I don't believed you for all I know that Naruto's dead and you just tricking us" said Tsunade she wasn't going to trust the Kyuubi.

"Naruto`s alive and well Tsunade-sama we made terrible a mistake in brandishing him" said Shino making Shibi raised a eyebrow like his son he believed Naruto was a threat because of his past treatment and his most logical course of action would to attack the village so his brandishing would aloud the village time to form a plan in dealing with Kyuubi chakra being Naruto primary weapon seeing his lack of skills or his short tempered nature will alienate other ninja from training him and logical prevent him from learning any other skills.

"In the West things are done very differently people there have more things to worry about then Demons or spirits and Oni seeing as is somewhat a common site and there are a few who do prey on villages and are dealt with but the rest wanted to be left alone even a few protect the human villages with in there claimed territory as long as a village doesn't do any to provoke them and it had to be something major. Truthfully there are Demons, Oni and a few spirits that can rival me in terms of power" said Kyuubi shocking many ninja.

"Guess you aren't as all powerful fox you made your self out to" said Danzo getting Kyuubi attention so he can focuses his eye on her and bend her will to his "Just more powerful then you" remarked Kyuubi getting a little annoyed.

Danzo cursed once again it was clear that Shisui eye wasn't working.

"The only edge I have over them is my chakra regeneration" said Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi you haven't answered my question" demanded Tsunade.

Kyuubi raised a eyebrow "fine then but tell me why you announced Naruto as my host and not his parentage" when Kyuubi saw Tsunade not willing to give her a answer, or look her in the eyes Well it doesn't matter" Kyuubi remarked offhandedly making Tsunade look at Kyuubi.

"Well you see it wasn't the best time" said Tsunade.

"He didn't need to know we couldn't risk it" Koharu said as Homura nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe we can used this to gain a hold over Naruto if he has some pull with the Shogun we can made him get the Shogun to enter the war" said Danzo thinking he could get Kyuubi resealed back in to the brat then mold him in too the weapon he was meant to be.

"I said it doesn't matter because he already knows and has what was owned to him by his parents" spoke Kyuubi soon after those words left her lips all the blood left the Hokage and the elders faces .

"You have any idea what you have done" shouted Tsunade while Homura and Koharu saw where this is going and knew it might not end well.

"I didn't told him he did" said Kyuubi and thumb to someone behind her.

"Jiraiya?" shouted Tsunade seeing her old team mate.

"I always knew you were a idiot" Homura shouted.

"Yea yea tell me something I don't know" grumbled Jiraiya as he came though the doors and wonder what did he do now.

Ever since Naruto had been banished Jiraiya became so with drawn when ever he came to Konoha in its self was a rarity he even rarely spied on the hot springs.

"Hello Jiraiya" said Kyuubi making the said man looking at Kyuubi then sigh "Guess Konoha sent a team I knew it was a matter of time with the up coming war seeing how bad was it, so what was his reaction".

"His anger made me flinch" said Kyuubi, making the white haired man grimmest.

"Not too violent I hope" asked Jiraiya.

Every one just stared as Jiraiya was talking to the freaking Kyuubi instead of attacking the demon and giving up his life to seal it.

"A night in the dungeon and little old me tagging along on there way back hi" said Kyuubi as she leer at the diplomat team who shuttered at being reminded of the week of hell with Kyuubi even Jiraiya shuttered one of the traits the Uzumaki and Kyuubi have in common was there vindictiveness to those that wronged them or wronged the ones they care for.

"But it led to the freeing of a caged pale eyed dove to be with a blued eyed fox" said Kyuubi her smirk turned to a smile.

Jiraiya under stood what she meant "Really well good for them" said Jiraiya "This might be a good plot for my next Icha Icha book" he mutter his mood did a 180as he takes down the idea on his notebook.

Tsunade had put every thing to getter her anger peeked "You knew all that time were Naruto was and didn't bring him back" shouted Tsunade.

"Well it would have been a bad idea I don't think the western empire would like me that much having hog tie Naruto and drag him back here" replied Jiraiya.

"I don't give a damn Naruto belongs here and to hell with the west and that fat slob of a Shogun" shouted Tsunade.

"Watch your mouth, the Shogun is a great man" shouted one of Kyuubi guards Tsunade anger had a target she jumped out of her seat ready to knock the mouthy guard head off his shoulders and to hell with the back lash that was to come but Kyuubi open palm catchers her fist.

"You call your self a leader show some restraint damn Naruto wasn't this bad when he was first given the mantel of Shogun" snarled Kyuubi she stopped the little game she was playing with them hell she gave more then enough clues.

The silence was golden before the room de-evolved in to mass panic shouting for the assassination of the Shogun but Kyuubi gave an loud Ahem reminding them of who was with them in the same room with them.

Tsunade eyes widen after hearing that "That impossible it can't be Naruto" she said as Kyuubi still holding Tsunade fist 'Damn 3 broken bones' though Kyuubi seen the dark blue brushed flesh on the back of her palm her fast healing ability of her Uzumaki blood infused with her chakra will heal the brushed flesh and mend the bones in a short span of time.

"Oh but it is he is no longer the brash, loud attitude, and acting like an idiot you think he still is I learn alot Aerlla-sama by the way said to me it was a waste to aloud Naruto vast untapped ability even if only a little had been shown to be wasted because of fear and what he once hold" said Kyuubi and pushes Tsunade back easily.

Kakashi sighs then spoke "It truth the Shogun is Naruto and he wasn't happy after pretty much crushing our hopes he had his guards throw every one in to the dungeon even Hinata at the but later Hinata was soon taken to see Naruto by his sister a Kunoichi the very same one who fallowed us the border".

"Sister?" asked Tsunade.

"After entering the western lands he was saved from getting kill by bandits that plagued west by local ninja clan known as the Roth clan when they found out he was the host of Kyuubi and a Uzumaki they welcomed him in to the Roth clan".

"The Roth clan those bunch of ingrates they thought we had kill one of there members after having been asked to meet in this village they even had the gall to attack the 1st Hokage" said Homura.

"We though they were wiped out years ago" Koharu stated "They were know there Fuinjutsu skills that rivalled Uzumaki and there blood line to create shadows at will it was hoped they would join Konoha but as Homura said one of there members was killed and blamed Konoha".

"They weren't wrong" said Kyuubi "And they have long memories they weren't sure on how Asor was killed so they kept records in case something comes up seeing Naruto and my self came from Konoha I knew how Asor was killed but they needed more proof Hinata bird cage seal was that proof, so with that been said now I had to catch a Hyuuga" said Kyuubi seeing as Hiashi had left no doubt to rally the Hyuuga and the village ageist her.

Every one in the room save Jiraiya were confused as Kyuubi turned and left with her guards in tow Jiraiya look at Tsunade who looked ready to break something or some one.

"Start talking" demanded Tsunade.

"I Found Naruto 2 years ago he was already Shogun I wasn't even looking for him it was luck some one mention how cute the Shogun's whisker birth marks are when I was ah researching", Tsunade eye brow ticked "After doing some digging and I sweet talked my way though to palace but Naruto must have saw me and aloud me to enter" said Jiraiya.

Flashback

Jiraiya was staring at a maid rear end as she dusts the room she happen to be a Wolf Yoki got that animal in the bed feel to them it must be the tail.

Jiraiya knew about the Yoki thanks to his contract with the toads, and was glad they were thriving here in the west sadly the Yoki tribes in the east were wiped out in the clan wars and the first Hidden war or forced off there lands by the Damiyo's growing power and gotten labelled as dirty and caste less or killed for being inhuman monsters.

A good portion had begun to move west because of this in a time when the western lands were some what peaceful and integrate them self easily because many of them were skilled workers, farmers, craftmen bolstering the economy as the east was hit with labour storage's.

He guessed the Warlords saw them as extra bodies for there armies even a few Yoki were Warlords them selves and were among the most fearsome in there times or married in to a fare number of Samurai and Ninja clans even few became Damiyos of there lands.

Jiraiya shakes his head free of history now his thought's were on other things that would be rated MA so he was about to do the Jiraiya moves on the maid (make some cheesy pick up lines then grab her ass then getting a slap to the face in return) when the Door open and KI filled the room scaring the poor maid who let out a yelp and jumped a little.

"What the hell are you doing here Jiraiya" snarled Naruto he didn't believed it that his back stabbing guardian was here.

'I guess he's still angry at me' thought Jiraiya and for once wish he called him Ero-sennin.

"Shogun-sama" said the now trembling maid she knew he was a very kind man but she never seen him that angry before and was glad she wasn't the object of his anger.

Naruto jested with his head the maid bowed and quickly left.

'He has some nerve being here after he turned his back to me when I needed him the most' Naruto thought and thinking of unleashing his legions of Samurai and his hordes of Ninja on the self proclaimed super pervert, or at lest the female ones after telling them about Jiraiya's hobby it will be luck if there would be a body to bury after.

'Not like I didn't except he be all happy giving out hugs and kisses' thought Jiraiya as Naruto walk towards him grabbing his coat and slammed him in to the wall at the end of the room making a fair sized dent in the wall.

'That wasn't unexpected' thought Jiraiya he was surprised the amount power Naruto had now.

"How the hell did you find me Jiraiya" said Naruto "and why shouldn't I put a de-manning on site order for every hot spring in the west my subjects do not like to be spied on by dirty old men".

Jiraiya flinched at the tone and that de-manning part, "Naruto I won't ask you to forgive me what I did was unforgivable I can't even look at your parents in the eyes when I pass I am sure as hell your mother will kick my ass before your father would have".

"So you know my parents", stated Naruto still glaring at him "but still you betray me I was banished for doing my duty and for my trouble I got 2 holes in my chest and the back sides of most my so called friends" Naruto was yelling by this time.

"I heard that you used Kyuubi chakra a full tails worth I couldn't think strait your parents died because of Kyuubi when I did got my thoughts together its was already too late so before your banishment date I left a scroll in you apartment" said Jiraiya.

Naruto blinked "So you were the one" letting go of the Sannin who fell on his ass then got back to his feet and tried to work out the kinks from his spine while muttering about his back .

"Yea but old man Sarutobi gave me that scroll and that letter a week before he died, and told me to give it to you when turned 16 or you had gotten kicked out of the village" said Jiraiya.

That made Naruto blink the old man had foreseen something like this.

"Damn it after hearing that it's now kind of hard to hate you, I still don't like you or even trust you that's got to be earned backed", said Naruto "But if you pull anything that put my subjects in danger I will make Kyuubi's attack on Konoha look tame".

That was a threat worth its weight in gold if it was money 'You changed Naruto but still the same young man who will protect around him you would have made an excellent Hokage'.

Jiraiya nodded and went on "As for finding you well your exploits are very well know back east as the man who united the war torn west and your whisker marks are very rare seeing as there was another one with those whisker marks still going around as Naruko eh".

Naruto smirked he was going to see the look on his face when he finds out the name of the owner of the second set of whisker marks in the west.

"So can you not put de-manning on site order on me because seeing such fine inspiration for my books around here it a untapped source a rare find and would make my day really" asked Jiraiya .

Naruto was about to say something when Raven and Maria entered the room and Jiraiya paled a bit and was trying to find a way out. 'Well maybe getting a little side trek wasn't a very good idea' Jiraiya thought cursing at the lack of windows any other exits.

"Something wrong you 2 are all red faced," asked Naruto.

"Big brother there was a breach in the palace we were taking a bath in the outdoors hot spring when some long white hair old man dress a kabuki player ninja had been watching us we only found him after hearing some giggling" said Raven her cheeks tinted red.

"We nearly had him too but running around the palace grounds in wet towels wasn't something we wanted to do" finished Maria bushing a bit.

Jiraiya nose started to bleed at hearing 'running' and 'in wet towels' filing the Big brother info for later.

Naruto was now scowling at him again and was about to lay down the law of this land down when a sexy looking red haired Yoki woman with fox ears and a tail came in, rubbing her forehead like she was having a head ach "Kit I just got word of a number of complaints about a long haired man dressed up like a kabuki player crossed with a ninja that can summon toads or some kind of toad man peeking on hot spring baths with in the city all of them the female kind, you want me to hunt him down and use dear old Ero-Sennin as a chew toy" she said before spotting Jiraiya.

"Mmh" hummed the fox woman Jiraiya blinked at her eyes Yoki don't have silted pupils even the cat breeds don't have them nor had he seen such a bright shade of red eyes before and she looked very familiar lastly how did she know that damned nick name.

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya and smiled before he answered, Raven-chan Maria-chan this is Jiraiya the super pervert, pervert meet my sisters".

Maria and Raven stared at him before it dawn on them.

"Ah hehehe Hi ...?...wait a sec sisters?" said Jiraiya as he stopped backing away as both sisters blinked at him before they started to put out KI 'Damn it' cursed Jiraiya.

"Its that hentai" said Maria now very angry, as her twin draws a kunai.

"So it is" stated Raven as they both move towards Jiraiya.

"I got adopted, by the Roth clan when I first arrived in the west and they saved my life not knowing or caring who I am after hearing my life story" replied Naruto, smiling.

"Oh" said Jiraiya before he resumed backing away.

"Allow me to introduce myself I' am Kyuubi" said the red head and she smiled and counted down.

"SAY WHAT?" shouted Jiraiya in shock that's when both twins lunged at him.

"You dirty pervert how dare you peep on us" shouted Maria as she started to stomp on Jiraiya.

"Any last words peeper" yelled Raven as she punched him and kicked him.

"Not the between the legs, Not the between the legs" pleaded Jiraiya but his pleads went unheard or where just tuned out as his beating got in to full swig all the while Naruto and Kyuubi smiled.

"Should we stop them" asked Naruto.

Kyuubi thought for a second "No".

-Snap-

-Pop-

"Aaaaaaghhhhh" screamed Jiraiya echo though the palace.

Flash back end

Jiraiya shivered at the memory because after Naruto letting the twins have their 3 pounds of flesh 3 buckets worth of blood a few bones and his right kidney Naruto explained the whole Kyuubi being freed and him being not dead and all, Kyuubi body was made of blood drawn from Naruto mixed with Fox yoki blood making Kyuubi a Uzumaki blood relation and Naruto child, thought both were implanted and came out from Kushina but was a elder sister younger brother relationship.

Jiraiya sighed it was confusing sometimes but to matter at hand.

"Why didn't you tell me we could have avoided this maybe even"said Tsunade but Jiraiya cut her off.

"like what cause more problems for Naruto knowing some of these fools would tried to send assassins to kill Naruto hell even try to seal up Kyuubi most likely fail at the attempt said Jiraiya.

Hearing that Kyuubi stopped and turned her head, her eyes narrow at the governing body of Konoha.

"Because she is a weapon if she can't then" started Danzo but KI on a level not felt in so many years since the night of Kyuubi made every one struggled to stand, Kyuubi chakra flared around her her guards moved away from as her chakra shroud became darker that it started to burning the floor.

"Let's be clear I am not a weapon. I am not a pet. I am the nine-tailed Biju known as Kyuubi no Kitsune! My true name is I am Kurama! A name given to me by the Sage of Six Paths himself!" stated Kurama she had limits when dealing with people who were too set in their ways or too stupid to see a threat.

"Any attack in what ever form will be dealt with harshly" snarled Kurama.

"We're done here" muttered Kurama as her chakra reseeded back in to her and with that said she left with her guards in tow.

"Why didn't you say anything" said Tsunade looking at Kakashi.

"Well because she's the 9 tailed fox that can blow mountains in to rubble and she asked us really nicely" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head, not adding the inhuman amount of KI Kurama used when she asked.

"let me guess" said Jiraiya getting every ones attention "a lot of killing intent" he asked and getting around of nods from Kakashi group.

Jiraiya sighed as he ran his hand though his hair he wonder if Konoha would handle another round with Kyuubi no Kurama who now has diplomat statues from one of most powerful empires of the modern ninja age .

A explosion from out side the Hokage tower was heard fallowed by several others, Jiraiya sighed it seemed word had gotten out Tsunade was already out the door with Shizune and Sakura right behind her.

Out side the tower was a war zone kunai were shattered every were along with craters and wounded Konoha ninja lay on the ground in pain but alive.

"It looks like a failed ambush" said Jiraiya The whole village must have felt that latest out burst of chakra adding Hiashi spreading the word no doubt all of Konoha will tried to fight Kyuubi" he finished when Tsunade punched him in the face it wasn't her normal one that with one hit you go though the wall punches it meant she was really mad and wanted to yell at him before beating his head in.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Konoha needed Naruto's help" asked Tsunade but backed off seeing the look in his eye.

"You back-stabbed Naruto in the back in the worst possible way he asked me not to tell you I'm still not fully forgiven but I not going to betray him again said Jiraiya rubbing his cheek.

"There are more important things then that brats feelings the people" started Tsunade but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Do you even hear what your saying the people are morons or power hungry fools who undermine you at every thing and do things that would lead to major threats that your self and others have to deal with as the people live there happy little lives!, as we ninja as me you every one who gave up on having a normal life should be the only ones to decide in a ninja village" ranted Jiraiya.

Before Tsunade could even speak an explosion was heard inside the village.

In one of the many streets lining Konoha was a scene right out of a war zone while out numbered the western Samurai and Ninja with Kyuubi are elites were use to fighting ageist large numbers of enemies.

"Lady Kyuubi maybe it would have been better if we return with a army" commented the Leader of Kyuubi bodyguards a he duels with a Anbu who faltered to keep up under the Samurais blows then got 2 slash at his shoulders that erupted blood soon after .

"Well at the time the Shogun didn't want another war nor would he be pleased to hear I was leading a invasion" said Kyuubi as she breaks a Chunins arm before mule kicking the ninja in to building, taking a look around before she dashes down the street with her body guards in tow Konoha knows that Kyuubi is back and itching for a rematch.

After a few more run in's with Konoha ninjas, leaving there broken and in pained bodies in the streets minutes later Kyuubi's group arrived at the Hyuuga compound and surprise surprise the gates were bar and 2 teams of Konoha but the real surprise they team ten and team nine.

"Heh never thought I run in to them guess my cruse is real" said Kyuubi.

One of her guards looked at her "cruse?".

"Its nothing just a little joke to my self" said Kyuubi.

Neji step forward " Demon you and misguide minions shall not pass fate has decreed it"

"Yosh she can not stand ageist our spring time of youth" yelled Lee.

"Get ready for a ass kicking Demon" said Tenten.

"You shouldn't have returned Naruto so stop trying to fool us with that Henge" said Shikamaru with Ino and Chouji got ready stances, Kyuubi no Kurama on her part was getting a little annoyed, "'sigh I thought Nara were smart to tell the difference from a Kunai to a holster Taro I can handle them my self" the Leader a Samurai named Taro nodded.

Kurama walk towards her opponents a grin formed on her face was daring anyone with the stones to attack she wasn't disappointed, Neji attacked "you shall fall to my gentle fist fate has for saw it Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist" shouted Neji. wave of chakra slams in to the red haired woman who grunted a little as she was forced back Neji already closed distant "Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand 1 becomes 2 2 becomes 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 128" shouted Neji as Kyuubi body jerked with each strike Neji paid extra attention to the area were the heart is.

Kurama slumped ageist Neji hand " Failure will always fail when ever they dare over step there bounds that is there fate" stated Neji and was about to shove 'Naruto' back to the dirt were he belonged.

Kurama started to laugh and grab Neji wrist and looking at Neji not even hurt "That drip you stout is the most pathetic thing I had ever heard fate? you know nothing fate is never set in stone you only proven you less of a man your a dog who heels to its own weakness like a collar".

Neji anger peeked and tried to attack but Kurama flared her KI making him freeze up "And another thing fate's fool" said Kurama as a metal fan slip in to the palm of her free hand " Your strength, you fellows strengths are nothing to me only one can match me Kyuubi no Kurama and that's Naruto" finish Kurama as she broke Neji wrist followed by using the close metal fan as a club started to strike Neji repeatedly making Hyuuga cry out.

"Let him go you monster" yelled Tenten as Lee ran at Kurame who tossed Neji aside a second earlier only move her head to avoid a kunai thrown "Dynamic Entry" shouted lee Kurama avoided the flying jump kick only to weather storm of kunai summoned from Tenten,"Iron fan shield" shouted Kurame as a second metal came from her other sleeve Kurame open both fans using her chakra made a shield when she angle both fans to made a small round shield charka began to form a protected barriers the kunai made sparks when they impact after the last one fell Kurame lower her arms.

"You really got do better then that thought your best isn't that strong….Huh?"

Kurama then saw the explosive tags tied to the kunai as one they began to burn, "You got to be kidding" - Boom- the area around Kurama went up in flames.

"Neji" Shouted Tenten as she ran to her fallen team mate Shikamaru noted that the guards hadn't moved to check to see if.." Tenten getaway"

"Huh?" said Tenten as she turn to see what Shikamaru wanted only to feel a hand grab the back of her head fallowed by a quick jerk down a second later only to feel blinding pain to her face then black.

"Hate those exploding notes they made me itch like crazy" complained Kurama, and scratched the side of her head then shook Tenten after giving her a brutal knee strike to her face,

"Out cold 'tick' just sad ninjas now days when this village was founded in my day a ninja could take the pain and still fight back … I can't believe I just said that" muttered Kurama.

"Unhand Tenten you un youthful Demon" shouted Lee.

Kurama dropped Tenten and reacted to lee spin kick using her arm to block she easily 'that kick should have broken that demon arm' thought Lee as Kurama throws off the kick only for Lee to land on the ground up right soon as his feet touch the ground Lee wince and had to remove one of his leg weights to find one bend and leaving a black burse on his lower leg.

"Partial Multi-Size jutsu".

A large fist headed strait for Kurama who did a replacement with Lee who only had a moment to understand what had happen when Chouji enlarged fist hit him.

Chouji was shocked seeing Lee get launched in to a building, Ino sweated a little while watch Kurama fan her self a little with that smile and went to move only to find her self unable to move.

"Shadow Imitation jutsu success" said Shikamaru smirk.

"Way to go Shikamaru" said Ino as Chouji used his Partial Multi-Size jutsu to restrain Kyuubi.

"So what do we do with Naruto" asked Chouji.

"Yes that's a good question fatso has raise" said Kurama making Chouji mad but Ino put a hand on his shoulder "That baka Naruto is just trying to bait you".

"Ho that wasn't a bait you skinny big mouth tart I'm betting that you turn tricks in the back alleys in its self is a wonder seeing as you stuff your bra and have little sex appeal " said Kurama and was pleased to see Ino face turn red with anger.

"You bitch or bastard or what ever you are you going get a mind fuckup" screamed Ino.

"Sorry I don't sleep with flat crested tart's" retorted Kurama making Ino madder

"Ino scrabble the Demons mind before its break lose" order Shikamaru.

"With gusto Mind Disturbance" said Ino with a wicked grin as she used her hands forming the a frame seal and aiming at Kurama.

"Eew I don't want those tart waves aim at me eew eew" said Kurama in a high pitch voice before going up in smoke.

The Ino–Shika–Chō were stun and wonder what had just happen.

"That was a shadow clone" said Ino, as Shikamaru and Chouji looked around trying to sense were Kyuubi had hidden its self only to freezes as KI was blasted at them from behind them, then stopped letting Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji move to face Kyuubi she could smell the fear coming off them "I'll asked again can any of you tell the difference from a Kunai to a holster, well come on".

"What's the point of telling us that dumb question Naruto" snapped Ino and found it hard to breath as Kurama hand were around her throat "that question has to do with every thing right now" said Kurama looking amused as Ino tired to pried her self loose.

Chouj was keep at bay by the sharp claws near his throat, "I wouldn't try your whole village couldn't handle me before and this time around there no 4th Hokage to stop me, what is even more pathetic that you think I'm Naruto a dumb loud mouth wearing kill me orange, wanting to be Hokage. People change Naruto change and I have change you are the one who remained the same pathetic selves who take things like family and friends for granted" spoke Kurama as her body guards had surrounded them.

"You understand now" whispered Kurama.

Shikamaru sweated and tried to think of a plan what hell were they thinking trying take on Kyuubi when the entire village couldn't do it as a ninja placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll going to really enjoy this" said Kyuubi and started to laugh a very evil laugh, "How about I change your opinion" cooed Kyuubi as Ino whimper.

When Tsunade and Jiraiya finally arrived at Hyuuga compound having been delayed from getting parts of the village under control, the sounds of fighting is heard past the destroyed main gate.

"Well its not on fire that some thing to be relieved about" said Jiraiya, Tsunade grunted as they both head towards the ruined gate as Tenten starts to come to only to find her self being restrained, by the Anbu that was with the Sannin "Hay what what are you doing" shouted Tenten.

Both Sannin stop in front of a crying Ino who was curled repeated "I'm Sorry I'm Sorry" over and over again.

Chouj was knocked out and was pinned by kunai to a wall by his armour and Shikamaru lay face down in the middle of an array that kept him pinned but other then that looked fine, it was later Shikamaru told every one that Kyuubi thought the ground would give him perspective after staring at the clouds all day.

"What are you sorry about" ask Tsunade Ino looked up with a glassy look in her eyes, "Your not going whisper at me too I don't want to hear any more bad things I didn't do".

Tsunade went to place a hand on Ino shoulder which she shied away from at first but then leaned enjoying the contact.

"Its a Genjutsu" started Jiraiya and he placed his open palm on Ino's heard and made the release sign.

Ino eyes became normal again "Oh my head" she moaned then blink and looked Tsunade and Jiraiya "We made the biggest mistake ever lady Tsunade" said Ino.

"I say what the hell you all were thinking trying to fight Kyuubi" said Tsunade.

"Not that for turning our backs on Naruto" said Ino fresh tears came forth "Kyuubi showed me Naruto life I never thought he was so alone, and he still found the will to keep going we're the real monsters".

"Mirror of memory, dreams and nightmares its a Genjutsu from the west it has alot uses some good and few really nasty uses I heard it can even put people into comas even make them kill them selves".

Ino shivered as she was taken away Tsunade, stared at Jiraiya,

"You knew about this level of jutsu and didn't even report about it or tried to get a copy of that jutsu to counter it" Tsunade accused.

"Or use it ageist the other villages the western empire knowing Danzo and those 2 old farts" counter Jiraiya,

"Well seeing that brat sent the Kyuubi to sort out some allege wrongs done ageist the Roth clan who fought it out with my father" stated Tsunade.

"And if those allege wrongs aren't false" asked Jiraiya,

"I don't care it's been nearly century it won't hold any weight" said Tsunade.

"That why Kurama here to get things done I met with Aerlla she not one to let things go unpunished no matter how long its been besides the Hyuuga need to eat some humble pie" said Jiraiya.

"Sounds like revenge" remarked Tsunade.

"Just correcting a past wrong and you did take note that Kurama hadn't killed any one" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade thought about that and a shiver ran down her spine as one thought ran though her mind.

Jiraiya nodded when Tsunade looked at him "she been toying with us" he replied "they call her the red princess for the shear level of blood shed when she is set loose on a enemy be a demon or a human and really what's scary that Naruto and a few others could stand up to Kurama even win.

Hanabi lay on her back staring up in to the sky thinking back on past events.

Hanabi always hated her elder sister knowing she had known there mother longer while she was only held for a few moments.

That hate grown as Hanabi aged seeing how every one besides Hinata acted like a Hyuuga only enforced this hate.

Hanabi was the prefect Hyuuga in every way and next leader of the Hyuuga she easily defeated her X-older sister and showed Hinata her fate by using the bird cage with her father nodding in approval as always knowing she was prefect.

Even when Hinata still held on to the weak feeling for a Demon as a way to fight her fate as if feelings would can defied fate it only proves that Hinata was a failed Hyuubi.

When father had arrange a marriage for Hinata to a son of well connected Lord the clan would rise to new highs and seeing the elders look at Hinata with lust that thought made Hanabi smile. Hinata would at last know her fate maybe her children would be prefect but Hanabi had doubts.

Due to a last minute mission Hinata's skills were needed so Hanabi made it a point to remind Hinata that her fate, only been delayed. After 2 weeks everything went to hell,

Hinata team had returned ahead of time regardless if Hinata had to make a report she was to return to the compound after the mission and get ready to be sent off.

First Hinata hadn't returned next father had returned to the compound saying the Kyuubi had returned in human form and was head strait for them at first no one believed him but hearing the sounds of battle added weight to his decoration. And with a few monuments the main gate were kicked open. That right the main gate made from very rare iron wood in fused with charka to make the door harder then steel had been kicked open and splintered like cheap firewood.

As the dust settle a lone red haired woman walked on to the compound like she own the place Hanabi reacted and tried to attack only to have her out reached arm grab by the woman and flung aside.

Hanabi groaned trying to get the cobwebs and looked at the growing pile of main and branch Hyuuga that lay at her feet as they tried to attack taken down by a mix of hand to hand, hitting below the belt and redirecting one's attack in to another making a mockery of the Hyuuga famed gentle fist .

Seeing her clan being lay low Hanabi felt red hot anger "How dare you commoner attack the noble Hyuuga clan".

"Commoner that's a first I'm been called all sorts of names but never commoner" said Kurama," and your clan is hardly noble I'm here to get what is owned." Said Kurama, as she advanced towards Hanabi.


End file.
